Predator Evil 5
by Jiece18
Summary: A sequal to my story, Predator Evil 4. I had to wait until I had played the game before writting this.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was beating down harshly in the plains of central Africa. Miles from any modern civilization, it was the perfect place. Barely visible, a large object dropped from the sky and landed next to a small oasis in the middle of a large desert. The object shimmered and revealed itself to be a large triangular shaped spacecraft. The underside opened. A large armored humanoid stepped out. He scanned the area with his helmets sensors. Nothing but small animals common for the area. The creature flipped open the panel on his left wrist gauntlet. With a few taps on the computer, a large metal disk floated down from the ship. It was loaded with boxes of different sizes. It took him less than an hour to set up his equipment. A large canopy like structure was erected with semitransparent walls. The creature satisfied with the set up, typed in a few commands on his wrist computer. His ship cloaked and returned to orbit.

This creature was a Yautja, better known to the galaxy as a Predator. A race of intergalactic hunters who sole purpose was to hunt the most deadly of game and gain the most honor. For untold centuries these hunts have spread across worlds. Ever since the success that Guan-thwei had gained by finding the Las Plagas, talk of change had begun to spread. Such talk was dangerous. Why change the traditions and beliefs that had formed the backbone of their society? Rather than stand idly by, he decided to come to the planet that seemed to change his people so profoundly, Earth. He wanted to find out how a simple hunt on this planet could make a Yautja so willing to ignore the ways things were meant to be. Next to his simple bed was a computer. He set it to scan for prey. He had chosen a remote place for his base, now he need to know where to begin his hunts. The sensors stopped in the middle of its scan and showed him a creature just a mile away. It was Soft Meat, called a human on this planet. Why would a single soft meat be so far from its tribe? The predator stepped out of the canopy. The heat was dry and nearly unbearable. Strange as it was, this was an opportunity. A soft meat skull would be a valuable addition to his wall. He quickly jumped onto his hover disk. He would capture the skull and return to his plan. With a tap of his clawed fingers, the disk lifted up and carried him to his prey.

* * *

The hunter left the disk and peered at his prey over a sand dune. The human's skin was black and his clothes were little more than rags. He walked with a limp and didn't seem to be going anywhere in particular. A quick scan showed no other humans in the area. Nothing about this made any sense. He readied his spear. With a mighty leap, the hunter soared over the dune and landed a few feet behind the human. He flung the weapon with skill and it impaled the human through his torso. The weight of the weapon caused the human to tilt forward so that the tip of the spear hit the ground. The weapon kept the human upright, while he tried to continue walking. The predator slowly approached and circled around to the see the front of the human. His face was devoid of any feeling of pain. It was like he didn't feel the spear that had impaled him. The hunter switched his vision modes. The X-ray showed a large organism that dominated the upper part of the human's torso. It was Las Plagas. Before the hunter could absorb the information, the human's skull exploded and a large tentacle like limb shot from the neck. The predator dodged as the thing tried to swipe at him. His plasma caster on his left shoulder activated and fired. The blue bolt impacted the creature it and exploded. The body of the human disintegrated. The predator retrieved his spear as he leaned down and studied the stained ground. The sun was beating down, but the parasite had survived. Something very strange was going on. He flipped open his wrist computer and activated his sat com. He waited for a few minutes until the system picked up a signal.

"_This is Kirk. Chris, Sheva, can you read me?"_

"_Chris here. Coming in, loud and clear, Kirk."_

"_Yes, we read you."_ A female's voice.

"_There's a black market weapons deal going down in Kijuju. That's where Irving will be. Alpha Team has already infiltrated the area and you will be going in as backup. Rendezvous with your contact at the butcher's shop. You can gear up and get briefed on the mission there. Watch your backs!?_

"_Roger that."_

"_Copy. Over and out."_

The signal stopped, but he had learned enough. The signal had come from a town several miles away. Far outside the hunter's chosen hunting ground. Soft Meat skulls and a possible stronger strain of Las Plagas. While he cared little for the parasites, he couldn't pass up an opportunity to see them first hand. Plus his wall could use a few additions. He quickly summoned his floating disk. The hunt begins.

* * *

The disk was swift and he reached the town in just under an hour. He activated his cloak and jumped off the disk as it flew over a building. His landing was quiet, despite his weight. The disk landed on a tall building nearby and cloaked. It would be safe until the hunter needed it. He switched on his thermal visions and scanned the room under him. A pair of armed humans were standing in the room, a male and a female. He switched on his vocal recorder.

"What the hell just happened?" The female sounded irritated.

The man was looking down on a still cooling body of another human. "They didn't act like any zombies I've ever seen."

The two looked around the room. They found all the exits blocked except for a window. They shattered the window and jumped to the ground bellow. The hunter ran to the edge and watched them. As they landed, dozens of humans started to come out of ever nock and cranny. They all yelled and charged at the two armed humans. He watched as the pair ran down an alley and barricaded themselves in another building. The large group of humans piled against the building and began to pound on it. The sat com picked up another signal.

"_Kirk, come in. The locals were hostile and we had to use force. We don't have any contingency plans for this situation, do we, Kirk?"_

"_Roger on the locals. But your orders still stand."_

This information told him little. The predator bent down and ran X-ray scans on the group of humans. All held a parasite within them. Each of the parasite looked different than the data he had read about them. A mutant strain perhaps. He shook his head, he wasn't here for the parasites. He was here for skulls, for trophies, for honor. The infected could offer no trophies for his wall. But those two armed humans were unaffected. Plus they seemed capable warriors for their species. A perfect start. He leapt off the building and jumped across the stalls to reach the barricaded building. His caster activated and blasted a hole in the roof. The hunter dropped into the building and found it empty. He stopped long enough to look at the various internal organs strewn around the building. The soft meat in the area were very different than the ones he had hunted in the past. A quick search found a tunnel entrance in the floor. The predator jumped into the tunnel. It roughly dug and had a motley assortment of wood holding it up. He heard footsteps ahead of him. He started to pursue, but stopped. He spotted a pair bodies. One hanging from the ceiling of the tunnel and the other laid on the ground beneath the hanging one. They looked like they had been starved to death.

'_What are these soft meat up to?'_

The hunter pondered as he ripped the skulls from both of the bodies. No need to waste a pair of perfectly good trophies. He quickly cleaned them and dropped them into the small mesh bag that hung from his belt. He continued down the tunnel and came to a ladder. With a simple leap, he shot up the ladder and landed in a small room. It was full of assorted junk. A simple metal door led out of the room. His sat com beeped.

"_Status report!"_ The voice was deep and unfamiliar.

"_I've entered the test area."_ It was another male voice. Strangely similar to the first. _"Things are far farther along than was originally reported. I fear your suspicions were right."_

"_Have you been noticed?"_

"_No sir! But it has proven difficult. The infected are everywhere and much stronger than the original Ganados from Europe."_

"_Understood. Continue your surveillance. Show yourself when I say the time is right."_

The communication cut out. The Predator stood silent as he pondered his situation. So much chaos has erupted in such a small area. He chuckled to himself. Chaos was where he thrived. He could collect a hundred trophies before anyone even noticed his existence. He kicked the metal door down. His hunt would resume with earnest.


	2. The Merchant

The Predator ran down the dirt path and stopped at a chain link fence. He quickly activated his cloak at the sound of voices. The fence was at the edge of an overlook. Bellow was a shanty collection of stalls and buildings. A tall platform rose up from the center. On top was a black skinned human yelling into a megaphone. Two others of his kind was holding down a white skinned human. Bellow the platform was a large group of at least a dozen humans. They were chanting as the man with the megaphone pointed at the held down human and yelled some more. The chanting grew as an extremely large human walked up the platform. He had a mask on and was covered in metal barbs. He carried a large axe in his hands. The predator flipped up his wrist computer and switched his vision mode to X-ray. This human's skin had been opened and stitched up in several places. He could see evidence of genetic enhancements and several large organisms inside his chest. The Predator shut off his scanner. The humans had made improvements. Before he could conceder doing anything, a human ran into his back. The impact disrupted his cloak and sent the human to the ground. The Predator cursed his shortsightedness as he sliced the human's head off with his wrist blades. He had let his guard down. He heard a yell. A pair of infected humans appeared nearby. Each were armed with a rusted wrench. The hunter glanced down and saw the human he had just killed disintegrate into nothingness. No trophies from these things. He looked at the two armed humans slowly approaching him. No challenge either. He sighed with discontent as he pulled a pair of shuriken from his bandoleer. With a quick flick of his wrist, the two spinning blades impacted the heads of the infected. The fell to the ground and disintegrated. He was beginning to doubt their was anything worth staying for.

He heard the sound of a metal weapon behind him. He dodged to his left as bullets ripped into the ground where he had stood. He spun to see a woman in a blue robe standing on the roof of a building. She wore a metal mask with glowing red eyes. A small machine gun was in her hands. A quick scan by the hunter's sensors confirmed the only thing that mattered. No parasite, which meant a skull for his wall. The Predator growled with glee as his wrist blades activated. As the woman fired again, he leapt up and landed on the roof. He knocked the weapon from her hands and swung for her head. The woman ducked the blow and rolled clear. She ran across the roof and jumped off. She landed an alley and took off running. The Predator turned back towards the platform in time to see the large human slice the head off the white human that was being held down. He made a note to return for that head and took off after the woman.

The woman charged down the alley and exited into a large area surrounded by ramshackle buildings. She stopped to consider her options. The pause nearly cost her. A blue bolt of plasma exploded next to her. The Predator seemed to drop from the sky and landed just a few feet away. The woman produced a pair of long knives. The Predator roared a challenge and attacked with his wrist blades. The two clashed and dust was kicked up as the two danced a deadly dance of blades. After a minute, the woman blocked an overhead blow with her knife. The superior metal of the hunter's blades, snapped her knife in half. Not missing a beat, she dropped the useless weapon and tried to stab into an exposed portion of the hunter's stomach. The Predator pivoted and grabbed her wrist. He flung her to the ground. Before she could recover, he grabbed her left ankle and flung her into one of the buildings. She hit the stone wall hard and fell to the ground. She rolled onto her back to leap up, but the hunter landed on top of her. She nearly passed out from the impact. The hunter brought his right wrist blades back to finish the fight and claim his skull. A black gloved hand grabbed his wrist. The Predator looked up and saw the owner of the hand. It was a human dressed all in black with white hair. The human's leg shot up and slammed into the hunter's chest. The force of the impact sent him flying. He spun in the air and landed on his feet several feet away. The human smiled and wagged his finger at the hunter.

"Can't have that now."

The woman stood up. "Wesker?"

He glanced over his shoulder. His red eyes glowing through his sunglasses. "I expected so much more. That worm Irving can't be left alone for long. Go and never speak of this encounter again with anyone. That includes me."

"Yes sir!" She ran off.

"Good girl!"

The Predator contemplated attempting to stop her, but this new human was far more interesting. He attempted a scan, but couldn't get past the human's skin. What was this creature?

Wesker smiled. "So, once again, aliens try to interfere with my plans. Normally I would be annoyed, but I can't help but to feel flattered." He held his hands up. "How about this? I'll give you a sample of the new strain of Las Plagas and all the data with it."

The Predator laughed a deep laugh. He pointed to the bag containing the two skulls he had acquired earlier and pointed to Wesker.

"I see! So much for negotiations."

A loud sound filled the sky and a black helicopter flew past. Wesker pulled a blue cylinder from his belt. "Another time perhaps."

He threw the grenade and it exploded in a blinding flash of light. When the hunter had regained his sight, Wesker had vanished. He growled in frustration. So much work wasted. His anger was disappeared when he heard an explosion from the direction he had came. Perhaps another opportunity. He ran back the way he came.

Chris and Sheva took cover as a pair of missiles destroyed the metal gate the was blocking their way. When the smoke cleared, the way and the area was clear. Chris chuckled as he touched the radio in his ear.

"Kirk, we owe you one."

The helicopter circled them. "You can thank me later. Chris, Sheva. It's almost time for Alpha Team to go in. Hurry to the deal coordinates."

"Roger that."

"I'm going up ahead. We'll meet up there. Good Luck!" The helicopter flew off into the distance.

Chris checked his pistol. "Love having the backup."

"Yes!" Sheva held up the machine gun she had found in a silver case. "In all forms. I wonder why they weren't using this."

"Probably not smart enough to use it. Lets be thankful for small favors."

"Right."

As the two walked through the gate, Sheva spotted a metal pole with a blue flame standing next to a small shack. "Chris!"

He looked at the flame and scratched his head. "Never seen that before." A man wrapped in a blue over coat appeared from the shack. He waved them over.

The two walked over. The man bowed slightly. "Welcome strangers."

Chris looked over the strange man in front of him. "Who are you?"

The man laughed. "Call me, The Merchant." He opened up his coat. Along the inside of his coat where numerous boxes of ammo and weapons. "I think this explains what I am."

Sheva's eyes narrowed and she aimed her machine gun at him. "You're a filthy gun runner."

The Merchant looked at his coat. "I may be a little dirty, but I think filthy is a bit much." He examined the gun he was being threaten with. "You found the gun I left in the assembly area. Like it? It is the VZ61. Not the most powerful of weapons, but with a few upgrades, it can hold a lot of ammo."

"I suppose you want it back."

"Not really. If I leave something just laying around, who am I to complain when some one finds it."

Chris places his hand on Sheva's machine gun and she lowers it. "What do you know about a man named Irving?"

"He was a very good and well known man in the business."

"Was?"

"He started dealing with bioweapons. That is kind of taboo in the weapon dealing world."

"Why? There is a lot of money in it."

"Too high profile. You sell a few hundred machine guns to some radicals, it just a blip on the radar. But you sell just a small vile of a virus, your suddenly as well known as Elvis. Most of us stick to good old fashion things that go bang and boom." He noticed Chris's pistol. He snatched it in his black gloved hand. "The M92F. Standard issue, nothing to get excited about. I got another pistol that might perk your interest."

Chris took his gun back. "For a price?"

The Merchant chuckled. "I am still a business man. Crazy killer zombies or not. I'm sure you and your lady friend could find more than enough funds to assemble a really good arsenal."

Sheva spat at him. "Your lower than scum. You make a profit off people's misery."

"People make their own misery, my dear. They stop trying to kill each other, than I am out of business."

Chris sighed. "We need all the help we can get, Sheva. We have much bigger things to worry about." He holstered his weapon. "You get around?"

The Merchant nodded. "I'll find you." He pulled a box of pistol ammo and machine gun ammo. "A free sample." He handed them to the pair. "And keep your eyes sharp. Ammunition and other weapons have been hidden all over the area. Not sure where, but the guerrillas made sure they could be found."

"Thanks!" Chris and Sheva left the shack.


	3. BOW

The Predator wasted little time in returning to the assembly area where the infected had gathered. He found the area empty of any living forms. The place looked thoroughly trashed with stalls torn apart and sections of some of the buildings demolished. All signs pointed to a mighty battle being fought. A battle he had missed. He groaned in annoyance, this hunt was proving to be of poor quality. As he looked around, he spotted the head of the man who had been executed earlier. It still rested on top of the platform. With a mighty leap, he landed on the platform. The Predator grabbed up the head and went to work cleaning the flesh from the bone. It was a shame that the skull had been severed from the spine. Keeping the pair intact together raised the value of the kill considerably, but a trophy was a trophy. The ones he would collect personally would be perfect. He just needed to find prey that didn't decompose the instant you killed them. A task that would prove to be difficult, but not impossible. As he considered his options, his sat-com beeped.

"_Mathison, Captain DeChant here! Our route is blocked! Kirk! Come in!"_

The Predator ignored the rest and quickly accessed the small stealth satellites that his people had put in orbit. His fingers flew across his wrist computer as he triangulated the signal. He had a location. The hunter shut his computer as he called his hover disk to him. He hopped on as it flew past. He would soon have his prey.

* * *

Both Chris and Sheva walked down an alley in the small urban area of the town. As they neared the end, their radios went off.

"_We engaged the enemy! ...And what...what the...that thing? ...In trouble...need backup! Shit! Help...can't see…"_ It was Captain Dechant.

Kirk's voice came of the radio. _"Captain, what is your status? Can you see the enemy?"_

"_No, no! Wait! God damn monster!"_ The signal ended with DeChant hollering in pain.

Sheva hit the button on her earpiece. "Alpha Team, come in! Alpha Team!"

"DeChant! Do you copy! DeChant!" Chris dropped his hand from his radio. "Damn!"

"What could have attacked them?"

**

* * *

**

Moments Earlier

The seven members of Alpha Team had just reached the third floor of a seemingly abandoned building. An elevator was suppose to take them down to the meeting area. But after a few of their numbers had reached the bottom, they had found the elevator had locked up. The team had moved to a large room near the elevator and radioed for assistance. Suddenly, a section of the roof exploded and a large object dropped into the room. The team took aim, but saw nothing but a distortion in the air in front of them. The only sounds they heard was creaking wood and the sound of metal sliding out of metal. The Predator lunged and rammed both of his wrist blades into the chest of the nearest human. He cried out as he was lifted up. The rest of the team stood horrified as blood splattered from the dangling man and landed on their nearly invisible foe. With a quick motion, The hunter ripped his blades free and let the dead man hit the floor. He spun around and faced the rest of the team. He roared and attacked. The team yelled and opened fire with their assault rifles. Bullets flew everywhere, but the ones that managed to reach the invisible Predator simply bounced off his armor. He reached one of the humans and grabbed him by the neck. Before the human could bring his weapon to bare, The hunter simply snapped his neck. He turned and flung the body and it crashed into the captain who was trying to call for help. The remaining humans coordinated and a steady stream of fire came his way. Using his natural quickness, the hunter dove out of the way and rushed a pair. He leapt over their heads and landed behind them. Before the could even move, he jammed his wrist blades into the lower parts of their spines. He heard the bone crunch as it gave way to the metal of his weapons. The pain over came the pair and the fired their weapons blindly. One of their comrades, who was coming to their aid was riddled with bullets from their fire. Annoyed a kill had been taken from him, he heaved the two humans on his blades up. One smashed into the ceiling, the other actually flew out of the hole he had made. Not caring at the moment, he spotted the last human standing. He was trembling. He ran for the door as The Predator moved towards him. The hunter's plasma caster activated and fired a low powered pulse. The blast knocked the man forward and he fell through a massive hole in the floor in the next room. Figuring a quick collect was easy he turned towards the last one alive. The captain had managed to free himself from the body of his comrade. He aimed a pistol at the invisible creature. With a light chuckle, the hunter dropped his cloak and let the human see him in his blood soaked glory.

"No, no! Wait! God damn monster!"

* * *

Present Time

The Predator charged and sunk his right wrist blades into the stomach of the captain. He twisted the blades and reveled in the screams of pain from the man. This was what a hunt was. He was what is meant to be a Yautja. He let the man drop. He was still breathing. The hunter grabbed the top of the man's head and readied his blades to extract his prize. Before he could, a massive thing appeared at the edge of his sight. He spun in time to receive a blow to his head. The impact sent him flying and into a wall. Regaining his composer, he saw what had attacked him. It was a form of withering from of black leeches. It looked roughly humanoid with arms and legs on which it moved. The hunter took aim with his caster and fired. The plasma bolt impacted the center of the mass and exploded. The black leeches were blown in all different directions. Before he could celebrate, the leeched reformed and the creature stood before him again. One of the arm reared up and smacked him through a doorway and into a hall. The Predator stood in front of a window as the creature moved towards him. As The hunter readied himself, he felt a burning sensation on the palm of his left hand. He looked down and found one of the leeches attached to his hand. He knocked it off with his blades and saw that the thing had begun to eat his skin. A green line where his skin had been was clearly visible. Needing more time, he jumped through the window as the creature swung at him again. He landed on a nearby building and proceeded to run across the roof. He leapt to another building and then turned around. He wasn't being pursued. The Predator pulled out his medkit and applied a salve to his hand. His anger about the loss of his trophies and kills was replaced with confusion. What were these soft meat up to? The hunter had hunted across hundreds of worlds and fought more creatures than he could remember, but this thing was unlike any he had ever seen before. As he contemplates things, his satcom picks up another signal.

"_Mathison to HQ. We've lost contact with Alpha Team. They're under attack by an unidentified hostile! Reinforcements, heat toward the deal coordinates immediately!"_

"_Sheva here. Roger that!"_

"_Move out!"_

The Predator heard gunfire and looked over the edge of the building he was standing on. He sees a male and female human fighting off a small group of infect. These were no doubt the humans he had been listening too. He watched them enter the building he had just fled from. Fled from! The words sour in his mind as he thinks of them. He had never ran from prey before. He looked at his injured hand. A lot of firsts on this hunt. Maybe this is what changed Guan-thwei. He needed time to think about his next move. He would observe and gather information. He had been foolish to run into the hunt so quickly. Resolved, he summoned his hover disk. He dropped his bag of skulls on the disk and programmed it to return to his base. It would drop off his three skulls and then return to him. Sure his trophies would be safe, he began to stalk around. The Predator would reenter the hunt at a more opportune time.

**

* * *

**

Several Minutes Later

The Predator had just finished a quick patrol around the area when the sound of an elevator beneath him caught is attention. He punched a small hole in the thin metal roof. He spotted the man and the woman he had seen earlier come out of the elevator. Had the creature he had encountered missed them. He activated his voice recorder and enhancer.

The man spotted a lap top in one of the hummers. "I got it." He opened the door and slid a disk into the computer.

The woman leaded up against the other vehicle. "What was that thing?"

"A B.O.W. that scum bag Irving lift behind to set us up." He typed some commands on the laptop. "Considering what it did to Alpha Team...I think we're lucky to still be breathing."

The Predator nearly fell over. "They managed to kill that creature. Two lowly humans."

"If only we could have gotten there sooner."

The man shrugged. "If we had, we'd probably be dead too." He pressed the button on his radio. "Chris to HQ, do you copy?"

"_This is HQ. Excellent work out there. We'll analyze the data immediately."_

"This whole town's gone to hell. The people here they're acting like those Ganados detailed in the Kennedy Report, and aside from that, there's something new, something we've never encountered before."

Sheva kicked the non-working hummer. "Our transportation has been taken out too. Requesting a mission update."

"_The mission stands. Capturing Irving is your top priority. We believe he may have fled to the mines on the other side of the train station."_

"Wait," The man was getting angry, "we're the only two left, you want us to go in there alone!"

"_Delta Team have been dispatched and are on their way. They will assist you in locating and apprehending Irving."_

The woman walked to the man. "But wait, we can't…"

"_I repeat, your mission stands. We can't afford to let him get away. Proceed to the mines beyond the station. Over and out."_

"This is insane!"

The man sighed. "You ever get the feeling you're expendable?"

The Predator backed away from the hole as he contemplated this new information. Things were indeed complicated, but the chances for trophies was also high. These two would be perfect additions to his wall. Plus the two he had encountered earlier. He would tail these two until he had found out the location to the others. Then he would claim their skulls. The hunt was getting exciting.


	4. Prey meets Hunter

**Author Note:** Sorry for the wait. Been busy. Will try not to make you wait so long for the next. Thanks agin for reading.

* * *

Chris sighed and leaned up against one of the broken vehicles. "Why is that when ever there is a zombie outbreak, it is down to only a handful of people?"

"Not to defend the BSAA," Sheva leaned against the vehicle next to him. "But not many people would volunteer for this kind of work. It takes a special kind of person."

"Right." He gave Sheva a quick look over. "I know why I am here, but why you? Your young and must have had a lot of other opportunities."

"I did." Sheva's face changed. The look of sadness and loss now overtook the once bright face. "My family died in an outbreak incident. Not as bad as this, but bad. They worked at a factory that was owned by Umbrella." A few tears formed in her eyes. "There was an explosion and…" She tried to form the rest of her words.

Chris gripped her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drudge up old memories."

Sheva managed a small smile. "It is alright. Just reminds me why we need to stop that creep Irvine."

"Then lets get moving."

The two headed for the exit, but Chris spotted a shiny metal case sitting on some crates. "Hey!" He walked over and opened it up. Inside was a brand new machine gun. It was slightly larger than one Sheva had found earlier. "Say what you want about the weapon dealers, but they are sure coming in handy right now."

"Thanks for the complement." The Merchant appeared from behind some large crates. He held his blue flame on a large pole. "The H&K MP5! Doesn't hold a lot of ammo, but with a few upgrades, it can shoot through about three bodies with no trouble."

"Another one of yours?" Sheva couldn't hide her distain for The Merchant.

"Nah! A colleague of mine actually. Poor guy was ripped to pieces by the crazy locals. Came by to pick up anything he left behind." He chuckled and motioned to the machine gun. "Guess I was a little late."

"I bet you hate that. Your friend dies and all you can think about is getting your slimy little hands on his weapons."

"Sheva!" Chris put his hand up. "I don't agree with his business, but we need his help. Until Delta Team get here, it is just you and me."

The Merchant set his flame down on the support pad at the bottom of the pole. "And me for the right price." He looked at his hands. They were clad in black fingerless gloves and smeared with gun grease. "I'll give the girl a point though. My hands are a bit slimy." He wiped them off on his coat. "So what can I do for you two?"

Chris reached into his pocket and produced a pair of gold rings. "We found some money and these."

The Merchant picked them up and looked them over carefully. "Not bad. I'll buy them for three thousand each."

"You also said you could fix up our weapons."

"That I did Stranger. I'll upgrade three of your guns and throw in a free reload each."

"Three huh. Sheva?"

Sheva sighed. "I am enjoying the machine gun."

"I've got my pistol and I did find a shotgun."

The Merchant nodded and gave it a thought. "Tell you what. You sell me one of the machine guns you don't want and I'll upgrade all four of your current weapons."

With a nod, the deal was done. The Merchant's hands moved at almost lightning speed as he swapped out parts and made modifications. There was no doubt in either agents' minds. This guy was a genius in his field. The VZ61 was given to the Merchant as he handed over the modified weapons. Both the machine gun and the shotgun sported larger magazines and had a bit of extra weight to them. The pistols didn't looked nor felt any different.

Sheva gave the Merchant an angry glare. "Your trying to cheat us."

The Merchant chuckled. "You use guns, but you don't know guns." He pulled a small pistol from his pocket. He gave it to Chris. "Hit this gun against my pole." Chris shrugged and did it. The clang of metal echoed in the storage building. The Merchant nodded. "Now the one I just fixed up for you." Chris complied. The sound however was a beautiful tone more akin to a bell than a gun. Both agents looked at the gun in disbelief. The Merchant took back the regular gun. "Now you see the difference between a custom gun and a mass produced one. Higher grade metal and parts. Not this cheep piece of crap."

"I'm sorry." Sheva checked her magazine of her pistol. It indeed held more bullets than before. But the gun was so well balanced she hadn't noticed the extra weight.

The Merchant picked up his pole. "No problem. Be careful up ahead. There are a few booby traps the villagers set up before the became zombie like."

Chris holstered his shotgun. "Thanks! Will we run into you again?"

"You find more money, than it is assured." The pair left through a metal door. The Merchant chuckled and turned to leave. He ran into a very large object. The Merchant slowly backed away and found himself standing in front of a fully armored creature. "Ah! Another one of you." He looked down and saw that the wrist blades on the creature's arms were active. "After my skull I see." As the creature moved towards him, he held his hands up. "Lets not be to hasty here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large metal box. "How about a trade?"

The Predator was curious and grabbed the metal box. He tore the top off and found five of his people's metal shuriken. He looked at the human and scanned him with his x-ray scanners. They couldn't penetrate the coat the human wore. The hunter was unsure what to make of this.

The Merchant chuckled and picked up his pole. "No need to be killing me. Plenty of other more worthy skulls out there and I may find a few more useful tools for you." He walked around the creature and exited through another door.

The Predator watched him go in utter confusion. There was far more to this human. He looked at the shuriken. And how did he know so much about him and his hunt? He pushed the thought from his mind as he slid the small weapons into his bandoleer. This human could be dealt with when he stopped being useful. He heard an explosion from outside. He had more immediate concerns.

* * *

The Merchant hadn't lied about the booby traps. Several packs of C4 with razor thin cords had been rigged through out the container yard they had to maneuver through. They had carefully shot the packs and jumped clear as they exploded. The zombies had been light in number and they found the modified weapons more than proving their worth. The exited the maze of storage containers. A small clearing was before them with a junked car in the center of it. They could make out a small bridge just past the clearing. As the paired moved into the clearing, barking filled that area. Several grey Dobermans appeared from behind the car. They growled at the two agents.

"What is with these people and dogs?" Chris raised his pistol.

Behind the dogs, five zombies with crossbows walked up.

"When it rains, it pours." Sheva took aim at the nearest dog and fired with her machine gun.

Most of the dogs charged and forced the agents to back up against a shipping container. Two of the dogs stopped and barked up at something at the top of the container. The zombies seeing this, raised their weapons and fired. It was a one in a million shot. One of the arrows hit the flesh of the predator's upper arm. His cloaking system sparked as it tired to compensate for the change in dimensions. Seeing the phasing air as a strange thing, the zombies continued to fire at him. The arrows bounced off his armor and succeeded in only annoying the hunter. He dropped his cloak and pulled out a pair of shuriken. With a flick of both wrists, each of the flying blades smashed into the head of a zombie. The Predator leapt off the container and landed on the car in the center of the clearing. The impact of his landing crushed the roof of the car. He charged and quickly cut down the remaining three. The hunter reached down and picked up his shuriken and spun around to meet the two dogs running towards him. He slid the blades into his bandoleer at the same time he pulled out his retractable spear. The ends extended as they reached him. With two quick thrusts, he impaled both of the creatures through their skulls. Their was silence as he stood and waited for the agents to finish off the last of the dogs. The two humans stood and stared at the armored creature before them.

"Ever seen this kind of thing before, Chris?"

"New one for me. But it did take out some of those Zombies. Maybe he is on our side." The Predator flung the spear and it missed Chris's head by a hair. "Maybe not!" Chris and Sheva opened fire.

The hunter moved to dodge their shots. He was annoyed that the infected had caused the disruption in his plans. But what was done is done. The two humans had much better aim than the others and he found himself ducking behind the car to avoid their fire. These two were indeed much better prey. He pulled out his shuriken and jumped high into the air. He threw them as he landed back onto the shipping crate. Sheva and Chris jumped clear of the flying blades. Sheva managed to dodge them successfully, but one managed to slice into Chris's left arm. It wasn't deep, but hurt like a giant paper cut. Before he could recover, The Predator dropped to the ground and ripped his spear from the container. He tried to stab Sheva. She managed to pull her hunting knife and used it to deflect the thrust. She wasn't strong enough and the spear cut a gash across her right arm. Not missing a second, the hunter swung the other end of the spear around and smacked the pole into Sheva's chest. The woman fell and dropped her gun. The Predator spun his weapon and slammed it down. Sheva rolled clear as the spear cracked the ground where she had been.

"Hey ugly!" The hunter turned in time to see Chris's shotgun pointed at his face. Chris fired and the force of the blast knocked the hunter from his feet. "Come on!" The pair ran for the bridge.

The hunter roared as his helmet's computer reset. There had been no penetration, but his visor had been taken out. It took several precious seconds for his visor to come back online. He gripped his spear and gave pursuit.

The two agents nearly fell through the broken section of the bridge in their haste. Sheva turned and fired a small burst of bullets at their pursuer. "Go!"

Chris ran and jumped over the broken section. He pulled his pistol and fired. "Come on!"

Sheva leapt over and landed next to Chris. The hunter stopped and stood on the other side. The two agents kept their weapons on him. "What is he waiting for?" A loud honk and the roar of an engine told Sheva why. Both humans spun and saw a large truck driving straight for them.

Before the two humans could respond, a bolt of light impacted the truck and it exploded. They ducked down as debris from the truck showered the bridge. When the rain of destruction ended, they stood up and looked for their attacker. He had vanished.

Chris rubbed his cut arm. "What was that about?"

"I don't know. But I don't think we've seen the last of it." She looked at Chris's injury. "We better get that fixed up."

Chris motioned to her arm. "You too."

* * *

The hunter watched from atop the bridge as the pair tended their wounds and continued their journey. He had contemplated just finishing them, but he still didn't know where the ones responsible for the infected were. Plus, he hunted on his terms. Another opportunity would come and it would be by his own crafting. The hunt continued.


	5. Separation

The Predator grunted with effort as he jumped across the bridge and watched the two humans he was following enter an underground passage. The passage was narrow and had a layer of water flowing across the bottom. Stalking them there would be difficult and he had already risked his hunt. He used his sat-com and scanned the area. The powerful sensors of his people's cloaked satellite. Showed him were the passage emptied out. It would be simple to go through the section of town up ahead and resume his hunt on the other side. He leapt over a fence and landed in a small alleyway. The Predator moved slowly and stopped when he came across a small gathering of infected that seemed to be moving in the direction he was going. No doubt heading for the humans he was following. There has been enough interference. He activated his wrist blades and charged the group. It took less than a minute to cut down the group of eight infected. He stood in the center of the carnage and let his body cool from the quick exercise. A loud growl stole his attention. He glanced down the alleyway. A single dog had appeared from down the direction he had taken. Its sense of smell pierced his cloak. He wished the creatures didn't disintegrate so quickly after death. An autopsy of their olfactory senses would prove enlightening. He took aim with his plasma caster. Maybe he would find out more when he found who created these creatures. Before he could fire, a large hand burst out of the stone wall next to the hunter. The hand pulled him through the wall and flung him across a small room and through a weak plaster wall. The Predator barely had time to register the attack as a large metal axe was swung his way. He rolled clear as the axe crushed the floor. The axe was wielded by a large human who looked just like the one he had seen in the gathering area. The human lifted the axe and swung again. The hunter rolled clear as the weapon smashed through another weak wall. There was a loud creak that singled the building couldn't take much more. The predator quickly pulled two small bombs from his belt and tossed them at the walls. The large man turned in time to see the hunter jump out of the hole. As he moved to try an pursue, the bombs exploded. The house collapsed on top of him. The predator used his wrist blades to scale up the side of another building and reached the top in time for the dust from the collapse to settle. Satisfied nothing was moving with in the rubble, he took off in a quick sprint. The beeping from his sat-com stopped him before he got far.

"_You two OK? HQ sent me in to provide you support. It's going to get hot down there,_

_so watch out!"_

"_Roger. Thanks, Kirk."_

"_Wow, I didn't think HQ actually cared."_

There was the sound of machine guns and a few explosions.

"_Stay frosty down there. You're almost at the station."_

As the signal stopped, a flock of strange looking creatures flew over head. They were moving at high speeds towards the signal source. Cursing himself for allowing himself to get distracted, he pursued. He reached the port in time to see a helicopter in the distance crash. There was a pause that was only broken by another signal.

"_This is HQ. The helicopter has been downed. All nearby units proceed to the crash site. Repeat, all nearby units proceed to the crash site."_

More were coming. Things were heating up. The Predator summoned his hover disk. He would need to observe more to better measure up the situation. An impatient hunter was a dead hunter. As soon as he gathered enough information, the hunt could continue on his terms.

* * *

It took several minutes for the hunter to find the two humans. He jumped from his disk and landed on a small shack a few feet from the dirt beaten path they were walking on. The two looked no different from the last time he saw them. Up ahead was a large clearing where the helicopter had crashed. Checking first to insure his cloak was still active, he ran ahead and stopped in front of the smoking wreckage. A large pyramid of tires had been stacked nearby. It was on fire with a body of a human male chained to it. He was screaming as the fire consumed him. The Predator wrist blades activated and he plunged the blades into the man's chest. Death was instant. Burning to death was an unpleasant death. Kills should be clean. There was no honor in making prey suffer.

"Oh my God." Sheva and Chris walked into the clearing.

The hunter moved quickly and ducked behind the wreckage. He couldn't risk the smoke from the helicopter giving him away. The sounds of motors filled the air. Suddenly an infected on a motorcycle jumped over a wall, swinging a large chain over his head. He revved the engine and charged at Sheva.

"Look out!" Chris tackled Sheva away from the chain the infected swung, but it hooked around his ankle and he was dragged across the ground. Aiming carefully, Sheva shot the chain, which blew apart. Chris rolled to a stop and pushed himself to his feet. The infected skidded to a stop. Mandibles popped out of his mouth along with an inhuman roar. More infected on motorcycles jump over the walls and circled the two.

The predator watched as the infected circled the humans. He tried to figure out a way to stop the infected with out being seen. Before he could move, his scanners picked up a small group of humans moving in. Two of the motorcycles shot towards Chris and Sheva before they could reached them one of the infected was shot through the head. The hunter spotted a sniper on the roof. The other biker ran over the corpse. He was catapulted and got impaled onto a pole. A squad of four humans charged into the clearing and took out the remaining infected. The attack was quick and efficient. The hunter made a note of this group. Chris and Sheva met up with the group and they headed towards a building. The Predator maneuvered around the building and found a broken window to listen through.

Chris shook the hand of a large African man. "Man, am I glad to see you guys."

"Delta Team, Captain Stone."

"Chris Redfield."

Captain Stone smiled. "Sheva."

"Thanks Josh. I owe you one".

Chris had a puzzled look on his face. "You guys know each other."

"I trained under Josh. He taught me everything I knew."

"Sheva became the little sister of the team. Now Sheva, you must continue your search for Irving. According to the data we received from the hard drive, we believe he has moved onto the mining area. There's more info inside." He handed Chris a small flash drive. "We'll follow after taking care of business here. And keep your radio handy just in case."

Sheva slapped Josh on the arm. "Thanks Josh." Delta Team leaves.

Chris pulled out his PDA and plugged the flash drive in. He shifted through he data and then froze. "Jill…"

"Chris, are you alright?"

Chris blinked a few times. "This picture it's…" He sighed. "Forget it, it's nothing. Let's move out."

The predator watched them leave. His sat-com confirmed a large mine just ahead. He tried to get a layout, but even his technology couldn't penetrate that deep down. He had three options. Follow them into the mine, try to find the place it empted out and wait, or follow the other group of humans. Neither option was appealing. He wanted the two humans' skulls more than the group that had just arrived. And the exit to the mine could be anywhere. He shook his head in defeat. The mine it was.

* * *

The journey to the mine was relatively uneventful. A few infected, but nothing major. The elevator was of simple design. Little more than a large basket with cable cords for support. The two stepped onto the platform and the elevator slowly descended into the ground. The hunter waited a moment and grabbed one of the thick cables. It was covered with an oil like substance, but his powerful grip would not slip. He dropped from the ground and hung onto the cord. The mild shaking he had caused was written off as normal movements for an elevator this old. The ride took a few minutes before it final hit the bottom. A few small lamps provided light for the narrow tunnel for several feet before ending in complete darkness. A rather big and cumbersome lantern sat on the ground just short of the darkness.

Sheva picked up the lantern and its large battery pack. "I'll take the lantern. Stay close to me."

The Predator dropped onto the wooden elevator floor. The two humans turned towards the noise, but saw nothing between the low light and the predator's cloak. Nervously the pair walked into the darkness. The hunter stopped to examine his surroundings. The mine was much cooler than he would have preferred, but it would make making out the heat signatures of his prey that much easier. He adjusted his armor's heaters to keep his body working at peek efficiency. He followed the two until they reached a part of the mine tunnel that flooded with knee high water. Sheva sighed and lifted the lantern higher as they trudged through the water. The hunter stopped short of the water. He didn't fear the water, but it would disrupt his cloak and moving through it quietly was tricky and next to imposable in a tunnel that echoed. The humans turned a corner and he could hear gun fire. The tunnels had infected in them. Confident that the gun fire would mask his movements. The hunter shut his cloak off and slowly moved through the water. He slid his feet across the bottom to avoid the splashing sounds of walking. The tunnel sloped up and the predator was happy to be out of the water. The tunnel turned to the left and he heard no further sounds. Needing to wait for the water to drip off his legs before reactivating his cloak. He peered around the corner and heard the familiar sound of guns cocking behind him. He spun around in time for the lantern's bright light to be shined on him. The light produced little heat so it did nothing to the hunter's vision, but he was fully aware that he was now easy to see by the two he had been stalking. Sheva had set the lantern down and had her machine gun aimed at him. Chris held his shotgun ready.

"Who are you?" Chris took a small step forward. "Why are you following us?"

Debating the questions in his mind, the hunter chose option three. Kill one of these worthy prey and extract the information he wanted on the creators of the infected from the other. His wrist blades activated and he swung before the humans could react fully. Sheva's machine gun went off as the wrist blades sliced through the barrel of the weapon. Several of the small caliber bullets hit his exposed skin, but did little but annoy the hunter. Chris fired his shotgun, but the predator head had moved clear of the blast. He grabbed the gun and tore it out of the human's hand. Undaunted, Chris tackled into the hunter and wrapped his arms around his massive waist. With strength that surprised even the predator, he managed to lift the hunter off of his feet and toss him into the water logged part of the tunnel he had just traveled. Chris scooped up his gun as Sheva picked up the lamp.

"Lets go!" Chris fired the shotgun and the two ran down the tunnel.

The shot from the gun mostly bounced off the predator's armor. Some of it penetrated, but luckily the range from the blast and the water had softened it considerably. The hunter jumped to his feet and pursued. With the weight of the lantern slowing her down, Sheva was unable to run at full speed. Unwilling to leave her or wondering around the mine without light, Chris half ran backwards waiting for their attacker. They stopped when they reached a rope bridge extending over a chasm. They couldn't see the bottom, but the waterfall nearby at least told them there might be water at the bottom. The bridge was not in the best shape, but choices were limited. A blue bolt of energy flew past Sheva's head and exploded against the mine's wall.

Chris holstered his shotgun and drew his pistol. He fired several times down the black tunnel. "Get across. I'll try to slow him down."

"I won't leave you. If we hurry across we can cut the bridge lines and trap him on this side."

"Right." Chris pulled a blue cylinder grenade from his vest. He chucked it into the tunnel. He holstered his pistol and took the lantern from Sheva as they ran across the bridge.

The predator saw the grenade, his visor's scanner didn't detect a dangerous explosive, So he kept running. The grenade exploded in a blinding flash of light, but only showed a slight spark of heat on his thermal vision. He reached the bridge as the two humans reached the halfway point. With a mighty leap, he landed on the bridge just a few feet away from them. Chris turned and tried to hit him with the lantern's battery pack. The predator ducked the feeble attack and countered with a strong kick to his gut. Chris fell under the blow. Sheva leaped over the prone Chris and crashed in to the hunter. She wrapped her legs around the predator's waist and rapidity stabbed her knife into his frame. His chest and neck were protected, but the blade managed to score several cuts into his exposed midriff. He backed away a few steps and grabbed her shoulders. He tried to rip her off, but she held fast and kept stabbing. Chris stumbled to his feet. His chest felt like it had taken a bullet at close range. He grabbed the lantern and flung it over to the other side of the chasm. It made a loud sound, but remained on. It was made tough. With the light safe, he drew his shotgun and moved to help Sheva. The Predator was so intent on getting the woman off of him, that he failed to notice him. Chris shoved the barrel of the gun into the side of the hunter's helmet and fired. The force of the blast knocked both Chris and the hunter off their feet. Chris nearly rolled off the bridge, but managed to grab one of the ropes to save himself. Sheva had dropped from the predator when he had fired. She was disoriented from the blast, but alright. The Predator was laid out and not moving. The right side of his helmet was scared from where the shotgun had fired.

"Damn!" Chris sat up and looked at the barrel of his gun. The tip looked like a grenade had gone off inside it. "Never doing that again. Sheva?"

"Here!" She laid on the bridge and rubbed her eyes. "Just need a moment."

"Yeah!" Chris removed what ammo the shotgun had left and tossed the useless weapon over the bridge. He pulled himself up and walked off the bridge. He shined the lantern down the passage. Their was no movement despite the loud echo from the blast. "No one else yet. We can check out our pursuer."

Sheva stood up. "Good. I'm curious to see how they made this guy."

Without warning, the hunter's hand shot up and tossed a small disk toward Sheva. She dodged and the disk landed on the bridge. The disk beeped and exploded. The blast was small, but it obliterated the part of the bridge it had landed on. The bridge collapsed and both the predator and Sheva fell into the chasm.

"Sheva!" Chris nearly jumped after them, but stopped himself. The sound of the waterfall drowned out any chance on hearing if there was indeed water at the bottom when they hit. They could have hit rocks at the bottom or fell into an underground river and swept away. He dropped to his knees. Another partner had been lost in front of his eyes. First Jill and now Sheva. He pounded his fists into the ground. "Why can't I protect anybody? Why does everyone I team up with die? What is the point of all this?" He strongly considered just throwing himself into the chasm and let fate sort it out. The echo of a moan took his attention from the chasm. The man responsible for all of this was still out there. Sheva wouldn't want him to throw his life away stupidly. He still had to find Irvine and make him pay for all this. He picked up the lantern and continued down the mine tunnel.


	6. Chris's New Partner?

Chris tossed the lantern on the ground as he hobbled out of the mine shaft. The travel through the mine had been hell. Setting the lantern down when ever an infected show its face. He pulled out his pistol and checked the magazine. He had only five bullets left. He would kill for an ammo store. He looked around and saw a large building made of rough steel. Rolling his shoulders, he walked to the building. The only entrance he could see was at the top of a wood staircase. Chris walked up the stairs slowly and winced slightly at each creak the old stairs made. He slowly gripped the rusted metal handle and shoved the door open with his gun ready. He sighed with relief at the sight before him. It was The Merchant with his familiar blue flame on a stand nearby.

"I'm actually glad to see you."

The Merchant chuckled. "Having a rough day I see." He looked past Chris. "Where is the young lady with the sour disposition?"

"Dead! She was killed by one of those insane creations in the mine." Chris walked past the Merchant and sat on a nearby desk. "She is the second partner I have lost to this madness."

"Know what you mean, Stranger. My line of work isn't the safest either. Lost partners, friends, employees."

"How do you deal with it?"

He rubbed his fingers together. "You'd be amazed how little money it takes to cure all wounds. Their deaths were sad in all, but a business is a business." He held his hands out in a sympathetic gesture. "Certainly there is something that will keep you going."

"Seeing Irvine rot in a small steal cage would be a start. Sheva died trying to stop that bastard. I can't let him get away with this."

"Well put, Stranger."

Chris reached into his belt pouch and pulled out a small pile of money and a few gems he had picked up. "Going to need more than five bullets thou."

The Merchant laughed. "Can't argue with you there stranger." He took Chris's pistol from him. "Lost that fine shotgun I see."

"Yeah! What can you do for me?"

The Merchant rubbed his masked chin and paced a bit. "I am making a mint with the abandoned weapons I am finding through out the area. The better equipped you are, the less I will be bothered. So I am going to do something very out of character." He reached around the desk and pulled out a large silver case. He set it on the desk and opened it. "I've had this idea in my head that I can't shake." Chris watched in amazement as The Merchant's hands moved at high speeds. Tools of various sorts appeared and disappeared. The Merchant chuckled as he finished. He stepped back and held up his creation. Chris's gun had been transformed. The laser sight had been moved to the top and small stock had been added to a much larger magazine.

"What did you do to it?"

"Say hello to the M93R fully customized machine pistol. Tap the trigger for one shot or hold down for a three shot burst." He handed it to Chris. "Thirty rounds each reload and I fully upgraded the barrel. This will shoot harder and faster than anything in its class." Before Chris could even make a comment, The Merchant dropped a very large shotgun on the table. "The M3 tactical shotgun. Not the prettiest nor fanciest, but nothing will deliver the punch this baby can."

"I don't think I can afford all this."

The Merchant laughed as he shoved the pile of money and gems into his case. "I'm sure we can work out an easy payment schedule." He placed two boxes of pistol ammo and one box of shotgun shells on the desk. "But if you happen to break that idiot Irvine's nose while your arresting him, I'll see it as money well spent."

Chris managed a small smile. "I'll do my best."

The Merchant closed his case. "Irvine headed for the oil refineries past the marshlands. Fool thinks he'll be safe there."

"Any idea what stands between here and there?"

"Hard to say. There was a small batch of zombies outside by the machine gun turret. Funny thing thou. They didn't notice the small bomb I left on it before it exploded."

"Don't suppose I could talk you into coming with me."

"Sorry! I just sell the noise makers, I don't make the noises."

"Had to ask." Chris holstered his new weapons and ammo. "See you again?"

"No doubt there."

* * *

Chris moved ahead carefully. The Merchant hadn't been kidding. A charred and ruined machine gun turret was smoking just a few feet from the building. The path curved ahead along the cliff and was devoid of anything moving. It was quiet and Chris made sure to look under every knock and cranny. He was rewarded for his efforts with three flash grenades and a dozen handgun shells. As the path turned and curved upward, he finally spotted a small group of zombies. One shouted and the four zombies walked towards him. Chris drew his new pistol and gave it a slightly worried look. He didn't doubt the quality of The Merchant's work, but the gun looked a bit scary. It was something he could see his friend Barry carrying. Chris took aim, he just prayed the kickback on the gun wasn't as bad as he imagined it would be. He pulled the trigger and three bullets fired from it almost instantaneously. Chris was amazed, the kickback was almost nonexistent. The bullets slammed into the head of the lead zombie and it dropped to the ground. Undeterred, the remaining zombies continued to advance. With confidence in his weapon, Chris took out the remaining three with three quick bursts. He patted the gun as he moved on.

"Hope I make it out with this thing. Barry is going to be jealous." His smile faded as he remembered his mission. He had a partner to avenge.

He continued on the path until he came to a large area with a few wooden shacks along the cliff wall. Before he had a chance to check out the shacks, a loud truck horn filled the area. A very large semi truck with a large metal cylinder behind it appeared from around the corner. The horn went off again as it drove at him. Chris dove clear as the truck tried to run him over. It tried to turn around, but it turned to sharply. The truck flipped a few times before crashing into a large group of boulders that sat next to the edge of the cliff. The engine exploded, killing the driver. Chris stood up and brushed himself off. He shook his head and turned to walk away. A loud clicking sound brought his attention back to the ruined truck. The door on the back of the cylinder slid open. A loud screech issued from it as a large creature crawled out of the cylinder and climbed on top of it. Its front half looked like a giant bat and the back looked like an abdomen from a giant insect. It looked right at Chris and screeched. With a flap of its mighty wings, it rose into the air and dived at him.

"Hell!"

Chris jumped clear as the bat-thing slammed into the ground where he had been standing. He fired a three round burst. Two of the bullets lodged into its thick skin and the third rebounded off the hard abdomen. The creature turned and crawled at him. Chris took off in a run as he holstered his pistol and brought his shotgun to bear. The creature stopped chasing him and flew into the air. Chris stood ready and took aim with his shotgun. The creature dove at him again. Chris held his ground until the creature was just a few feet from him. He fired as he dove to the side. Much of the blast hit the creature in the face and it continued to dive until it crashed into one of the wooden shacks. The flimsy building collapsed on it. The creature pulled itself out of the mess and turned towards him. Its face looked almost untouched. Chris cursed and tried to think of a new plan. As he backed away, he heard the loud sound of a motorcycle engine. The creature must of heard it to. It took flight and turned towards the sound. A man on a motorcycle shot into view and launched the cycle into the air off a boulder. The man released the cycle and spin in the air. The bike crashed into the abdomen of the flying creature. The man drew a large silver pistol and fired a single round into the bike's gas tank. The bike exploded and the creature howled in pain as it dropped to the ground. The man landed several feet away. Chris recognized the familiar black leather trench coat and mirrored glasses. The man who had just saved him was non other than Albert Wesker. A man who was responsible for every single major virus outbreak. The man who wanted nothing more than to see him dead. Wesker turned and smirked at Chris. He gave a mock salute and ran at the down creature. The creature was thrashing about and had rolled over onto its back. It was then Chris saw the tender flesh that was underneath the armored abdomen. Wesker jumped over the creature and dropped a pack of C-4 onto the exposed flesh. Wesker landed and fixed his coat. He walked towards Chris as the C-4 went off and tore the creature apart. He stopped about two feet from Chris.

"Chris! Been a long time."

Chris's shock wore off and he aimed his shotgun at Wesker's head. "Your suppose to be dead. Jill gave her life to kill you."

"Yes, yes. A noble sacrifice that would have rid the world of me." He chuckled. "Good thing it didn't work."

"What are you doing here? Admiring your handy work?"

Wesker turned to the burning remains of the creature. "The Popokarimu? Not one of mine. Hardly controllable. Thought it had been shelved."

Chris shook his head. "What are you talking about? What in the hell is going on?"

"I guess a full explanation will set your mind at ease." Wesker took off his sunglasses. His red eyes glowed dimly. "You remember what happened at the Spencer Estate." Chris gave him a dirty look. Wesker chuckled. "Alright, stupid question. As your partner was trying to set the record for the longest power bomb, I managed to grab a small ledge. The sudden stop wrenched my arms from their sockets, but I was safe."

"What happened to Jill."

Wesker shook his head. "She lost her grip and continued to fall. After my arms recovered, I found her. She had survived the fall, barely."

"Where is she?" Chris took a few steps forward and shoved the barrel of the gun in Wesker's face. "What did you do to her?"

Wesker put his left hand to the barrel and pushed it aside. "If your going to keep interrupting, I will just snap your neck and move on. I will answer all, if you show just a sliver of patience."

Chris cursed and backed away.

"Thank you! As I was saying. As I hung there, the thought that I might die before saving the world haunted my every thought. That a lucky move by an ignorant idiot might stop me. It was revolting." Chris snorted, but Wesker ignored it. "So I came up with a plan. I scoured the world and after a few months, I found the perfect subject. The likeness was almost perfect. Sure he was a little fatter and shorter, but he had one redeeming quality. Want to guess?"

"No!"

"He was dieing of cancer." Wesker laughed. "The fool was desperate for a cure and I gave it to him. Within weeks I molded him into the perfect copy of myself. With him, I accelerated my plans over fifty percent. I could be two places at once and my enemies were non the wiser." Wesker smile faded and his eyes narrowed.

"He betrayed you."

Wesker nodded. "I sent him here to oversee my master plan. And he took it over." Rage filled Wesker's features. "He overrode my commands, locked me out. Now he is in possession of what should be mine by right. He stole Uroboros!"

"What is Uroboros?"

"A new virus. When released properly it would kill off eighty-five percent of the human population. The remaining fifteen would be transformed into the next stage of our evolution." Wesker calmed down a bit. "I was to be a god that brought peace to the world. But Uroboros will not do what I planed it to."

Chris's concern grew. "What do you mean?"

"I left Maxwell in charge here while I did some more testing on my own. Uroboros will wipe out over ninty-nine percent of the population. To few left to rebuild the world. Nothing will be left except a carpet of withering black tentacles that will cover the globe. I came here to end the project, but found complications. Maxwell selling the failed prototypes to warlords, the mass Las Plagas infections, everything."

"Guess you made him to perfect of a copy." Chris chuckled. "Too bad I can't enjoy watching your little world fall apart."

Wesker smirked. "The you'll love this. I need your help."

Chris nearly fell over laughing. "Are you crazy? I want you dead as much as you want me dead. You are responsible for the deaths of thousands and the suffering of millions."

"Do you wish the world to end?"

Chris stopped laughing and held his shotgun high. "Like I could trust you."

"What choice do you have?" Wesker put his sunglasses on. "Neither one of us can reach Maxwell in time by ourselves. I don't know how much he has changed. But I bet Irvine does. And in exchange for your cooperation, I will hand Jill over to you."

The name jarred Chris's mind back to the matter at hand. "Where is she?"

"Here! I put her in stasis so she could heal and later be turned into a bioweapon to use against you. She should still be in her pod recovering. We find Irvine, you get Jill."

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

Wesker smirked. "Chris, I have done many things to you, but I never lied. Withheld information and tried to kill you, but I've always been honest." He held out his hand. "And to be perfectly frank, if I wanted to kill you I could have let the giant bat do it for me."

Chris just wanted to pull the trigger. But that wouldn't stop Wesker and it wouldn't help him find Jill. He didn't know how much of what Wesker was saying was true, but his options were extremely limited. He lowered the gun and gripped Wesker's hand. "I will kill you."

Wesker chuckled. "Not before I kill you."

The sound of an engine caused them to break apart. A BSAA armored jeep drove up and stopped in front of them. A man in fatigues stepped out. "Chris! Josh sent me to pick you and Sheva up." He looked at Wesker. "Where is she and who is this?"

Chris holstered his gun. "Sheva was killed in the mines. This is…."

Wesker pulled a badge from his coat. "Captain Wesker. BSAA North America. Came in to back up Chris." He waved his hand at what was left of the creature. "Good thing I came."

The man nodded slowly. "She knew the risks. Come on! We need to catch up with the others."


	7. Sheva's Ordeal

The Predator roared and sat up. His body was sore and his vision blurred. He reached up and found his a major part of his helmet scored from the gun blast. There had been no penetration, but the sound and the force had damaged his sensors. He tried to get up, but found his head pounding. The human had made a cleaver move. When the hunter had claimed his head, he would put it a little higher on the wall. He reached to his belt and pulled out his small med kit. With practiced precision despite his blurred vision, the hunter put together the required painkillers into the syringe needle. He loosened his neck guard and plunged the needle into his neck. There was a mass numbing effect as the chemicals took effect. His headache lessened and his vision cleared enough to see. His visor was displaying static. He flipped up his wrist computer and typed in some memorized commands. The visor flickered and came back online. His vision would be stuck in basic mode, but it was enough for now. The predator stood up and realized he was soaked with water. He was standing on the bank of a small river in the middle of a large marshland. He tried to check his satcom, but the link couldn't connect. The transmitter had been damaged as well. Finding and walking back to camp wouldn't be a problem, but it would take valuable time from his hunt. He looked around and spotted a small thermal trace was on the ground. Before he blanked out, he had thrown the small bomb towards his prey. It had been a reflex that seemed to have paid off. There was a set of footprints in the mud going deeper into the marsh. By the size of them, The Predator knew it was the female. The way the prints were arranged told him that she was walking with a limp. The way the hunter's body was battered, he could guess there had been more than a few rocks he had hit on the ride. Thou the female had been awake for it, her body was much weaker than his own. Other injuries were likely. A quick check reviled to him that he had lost all the gear he had except for the ones strapped to his belt and wrist blades. More than enough to claim the skull of a lone and injured woman. The twinges of pain through out his body told him that he wasn't ready for a full speed stalking. He would need to stick to a light jog. He rolled his shoulders and moved into the marshland.

* * *

The sun had set by the time the hunter had reached his prey. The female had made good time despite her injures. Her left leg was limping and she held her right arm close to her body. She was walking through a bog that came up to her knees. No doubt hoping the water would alert her to pursuit. He looked to the trees, but saw few that could hold his weight. He lined himself up and leapt into the air. He activated his wrist blades. Sheva reacted to a sound in the air and dove forward as the hunter came down. It wasn't fast enough as the blades cut a pair of deep gashes into her back. The blades missed her spine by a hair. Sheva fell into the water. The hunter cursed himself for missing the death blow and backed away a step. The water was warm and the human's blood flowing from her wounds were making it hard to get a thermal fix. Sheva moved through the water and pulled herself up slowly behind a tree growing in the bog. She gritted her teeth to keep from screaming out. The water had gotten into her wounds and it stung like hell. She didn't even want to think about the multitude of bacteria that was now mixing with her blood. She glanced around the tree and spotted the hunter carefully looking over the water. His head moved around slowly before his sight locked on to her. He growled and charged. Sheva tried to run, but her energy was gone, and he was on her before she could get far. The predator grabbed the back of her neck and flung her back into the tree. The trip through the river and the marsh had taken their toll on her battered body. She had nothing left. The hunter approached slowly, not wanting any other mistakes. As he brought up his blades for the final blow, he stopped. A strange sound fills the area. The predator backed away from Sheva and looked over his surroundings. The sound had a hint of familiarity to it. With his sensors down, he had to trust his eyes and ears. He notices nothing, but is worried that the painkillers had dulled his normally sharp senses. Best course would be to rip the head off the human and return to camp to recover. His focus returned to the human. Before he could strike, a black pointed object impaled him through his midsection. He was pulled off his feet and flung into the water. The predator struggled to stand and nearly fell over as he face his attacker. It walked hunched over and was covered in a black exoskeleton. Its long pointed tail whipped around with his glowing green blood splattering from it. It was Hard Meat! Had he stumbled across a predator hunting ground. Before he could contemplate his situation further, a second Hard Meat leapt out of the tree he had throne the human against. He caught is as it flew and slammed his left wrist blades into the head of the creature. Acidic blood poured from the wound and splattered on his armor. He flung the creature down as the blood began to eat through his armor. Before he could recover, the Hard Meat that had impaled him landed on top of him. Its jabbing second jar shot from its mouth and ripped into exposed portions of his flesh. The acid blood on the hunter's armor gave the creature more targets as it dissolved the armor. The predator tried to reach for his wrist computer, but found the gesture imposable. He didn't have a clear shot at any of the Hard Meat's vital organs. With a warrior's resolve, he rapidly jabbed the creature with his wrist weapons. He would meet the Black Warrior with honor and pride.

Sheva nearly threw up as she watched the shiny black creature rip apart the one who attacked her. When the predator stopped fighting, the creature turned towards her. Sheva wanted to move, but her head was woozy and her vision blurring. The creature hissed and reared back to attack. A large arrow shot from the trees and impacted the creature through the front of the head. It fell into the water, dead. The last thing Sheva saw before blacking out was a clawed hand coming towards her.

* * *

The jeep drove through a small village. The bodies of several BSAA members were on the ground as the reached the center of the village. The jeep stopped and Dave the drive got out.

"Oh God!" He walked slowly and looked around at the bodies.

Chris and Wesker jumped out. Chris shook his head. "What could have done this?"

Wesker spotted the cause instantly. "There!" He led Chris to a demolished building with a huge body of a twenty foot man laying on it. It wasn't moving and half of its head was missing "Ndesu!"

"Another one of yours?"

"It is an improved variant of a creature the Los Illuminados used. It was in the developmental phases when I left. Guess Maxwell made some advances. Wonder what took it down."

"Advances." Chris motioned to the bodies. "This is all one big weapon test to you."

"Chris! I am going to say this one last time. I had nothing to do with what is going on here. This entire event has been one blunder after another. Do you honestly think I would be stupid enough to allow this many biohazards run around loose?"

"Guess not! But you did lay the foundation for all this."

"Granted!"

A loud scream stopped their argument. Both man ran back to the jeep. Dave's body was on the ground and his head was missing. Chris drew his gun. "What caused that?"

"The same thing that took out the Ndesu. There is another player in the game. A third party."

"Who?"

"It is one of the things I was looking into when I left here. Maxwell's little insurrection distracted me."

Chris holstered his gun. "Looks like we'll both find out before to long. Where to from here?"

Wesker pointed past some buildings. "There are a few airboats at the nearby docks. We will have to move through the village in the marshland."

"Sounds like fun!"

* * *

Sheva's mind was a mix of flashbacks from her life. The explosion at the factory where her parents died. Living with her uncle. Working with the anti-government guerillas. Turning them in and moving to America to learn. The government man who helped her. Meeting Chris. The Fall.

* * *

Sheva screamed and shot up to a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes as her vision cleared. She was laying on a pile of furs with a large one draped over her. She started to stand up, but stopped and held the fur close to her body. She was naked. Sheva was sitting in the middle of a large cave. A fire sparked nearby. Along the walls were weapons of various types with skulls of various sizes. Was she in the den of a poacher? She reached around to check her back. The gashes had been bandaged.

"You awaken!" A deep voice filled the cave.

"Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" She held the fur tighter. "And where are my clothes!"

"Your coverings were soiled. You had wounds that needed to be mended." Sheva heard movement behind her. "This is my lair. It is safe for the prey outside."

Sheva shivered at the thought. "What happened out there?"

"You and the other hunter stumbled across my hunting grounds. The hard meat took advantage of your injuries. I failed to aid my clansman, but I stopped them before they killed you."

"Why me?"

"The necklace you wear."

Sheva realized she still had it on. It had been a gift from her great grandmother. She had been a member of a tribe that lived in the marshlands. She heard footsteps and turned her head. She turned and gulped. A seven foot tall creature stood next to her. He wore a simple loin cloth and held a wood spear in his clawed hand. "What are you?"

He crouched down. He had a large forehead and a pair of mandibles for a jaw. "I am a hunter that comes from the stars. Fifty of your years ago, me and my clan came here to hunt, but there was an accident. Our ship crashed and I was the only survivor. Members of a human tribe found me. Healed me, helped me to speak your rough language. It was shortly after I discovered that ten of the Hard Meat eggs survived and hatched. I was without my technology and many of the humans died. I vowed to slay the hard meat and protect the tribe." The creature reached out and touched the necklace. All members of the tribe wore this necklace. I was bound by honor to save you." The creature's eyes darkened. "At least one of you."

"What happened to them?"

"I am not sure. I was on a long hunt. When I returned, they had become savage. Something had changed them, but I could not find out what. I failed them. I would have killed myself, but I had to finish the hunt." He stood up and motioned to a pile of alien looking skulls. "Tonight was the last. Now I can atone for my failure."

"Wait!" Sheva stood up. "I think I know what happened to them. A weapons dealer named Irvine has unleashed some kind of virus. A whole town was transformed into a mob of violent zombies. You can help me stop him." Realizing she had dropped the fur, she quickly snatched it up and wrapped it around herself.

"No! I have brought enough disaster to this world." He motioned to the walls. "There is cloth and weapons here. Take what you need. The herbs I used should restore your strength to full by the morning." The creature walked out of the cave.

* * *

Sheva walked out of the cave nearly an hour later. She had found her boots in good condition, but the rest of her clothes were to far gone. She had fashioned a bikini like outfit that would allow for easy movement. She would of preferred a more conservative outfit, but she wasn't a seamstress. A powerful looking hunting bow and two sharp hunting knives rounded out her arsenal. She would have killed for a gun, but beggars couldn't be picky. She spotted the creature standing on a rock outcropping over looking the marshland. He held a huge bladed weapon in his hand.

"Still planning on killing yourself."

"It is the only honorable way. I just wanted to see the sunrise one more time. I've hunted on countless worlds, but this is the first one that I allowed myself to enjoy. I saw things through the eyes of the tribal humans. It was enlightening."

"Why don't you want stop who is responsible for what happened to the tribe?"

"I failed my vow. When we give our word, it is a bond. I broke it."

"No you haven't! I am a descendant of that tribe. As long as I live and unaffected your bond is secure." The creature turned to her. "That bastard worked for the company that killed my parents and then covered it up. Please! For the tribe, help me stop him."

The creature chuckled. "You have a warrior's fire young one." He glanced back towards the marshes. I suppose there is one hunt left in me. The name the tribe gave me was Stalker of the Night."

Sheva smiled. "Sheva is my name. Lets go find the man responsable."


	8. Marshlands pt1

The predator snarled as he forced himself to sit up. The hard meat had done considerable damage to him, but had failed to kill him. A mistake the creature would soon regret. He ran his right hand over his belt and felt the hum of his emergency transmitter. Soon his hover disk would find him. All he had to do was make it back to his camp. He could stabilize himself there and wait for his clan to pick him up. He sensed a prescience approaching and quickly turned his head. Worry that the hard meat had returned was replaced with relief. Another predator walked into view. This hunter's armor was bulkier than his and gleamed with unnatural light.

"I was unaware another hunter was here."

The new hunter knelt down next to him. "As was I. You are lucky to be alive. Your injuries are great. Even if you live for retrieval, your days of hunting and stalking are over.

The injured predator weakly nodded. "Your are correct. I was careless and paid for it with my honor."

"I can restore you. Stronger and faster than you ever where."

The injured predator coughed. "How?"

The new predator chuckled and held out his left arm. A symbol that the injured one immediately recognized was engraved on the armored gauntlet."

"Bad Blood!"

"Yes."

"Stay away from me. I will not allow your tainted existence to dishonor me further.

"Why? Because of what are long dead ancestor say. They were fools. Are people were meant for more than just hunting prey. I have lived among these humans for a long time. They have shown me what are people truly were meant to be. There is another way for us to gain honor."

"What?"

"Conquest. We shouldn't be satisfied with a few skulls. We should control whole worlds."

"You speak with lies. Kill me now and be done with it."

The bad blood held up a large injection gun. A red glowing liquid was loaded into it. "Your choice brother. Live out a pathetic existence as a cripple. Where you will be pitied and thrown scraps of food. Or join me and gain more honor than any other before. Our people our stagnating. We will show them a new glorious future."

The injured predator contemplated this for a minute. "Curse me for my weakness." He tore off his neck guard. "Done!"

The bad blood laughed and injected him. The injured predator roared in pain as the liquid entered his body.

* * *

Chris had said little as he and Wesker took the airboat towards the village in the heart of the marshlands. What could he say? The man who he had originally looked up to while he was with The STARS. The man who was responsible for more deaths and misery than anyone in history. Now Chris was depending on him to get Jill back and stop a crazy doomsday weapon. He really wanted to puke.

"Chris! We're here!"

Chris looked up as Wesker stopped the boat in front of a huge closed in area of the marsh. The water seemed to go one for miles with moss and small islands here and there. "So where to."

"To help secure the help the natives, Spencer created a special door that would seal off the only way to get to their village. We need to find the four slate keys to open it."

"Don't suppose we couldn't just knock it down."

"If you wish to alert every single savage human in this marsh to our presence, be my guest."

"Point taken!"

Wesker pulled out a tattered piece of paper. "Luckily, Spencer made a small map of the slates' locations. It shouldn't take long."

"What was with that man and puzzles?"

"It was an obsession. Just one of many reasons I hated him. Made simple things far more complicated than it should have been. The Spencer Mansion for one. If it hadn't been for all those stupid traps and puzzles. My mission would have been easy and no one would have died."

"Don't you dare try to blame what happened on him." Chris aimed his pistol at him. "It was you who led us into that zombie nightmare. You knew full well what was going on and didn't even warn us."

"It wasn't I who released the virus or destroyed Raccoon City. All I wanted was to be rich." Wesker smirked. "But now I know my true calling. Everything has led up to the moment that I will save this planet from itself."

"I will stop you." Chris holstered his gun. "But first, you crazy copy."

"Yes. Priorities first."

Wesker started the fan and drove the boat down a small channel. The channel went for nearly a mile before opening up in a large enclosed area. Several primitive structures stood on stilts just out of the water. He brought the boat up to the small dock and stopped. The pair stepped onto the dock. It was quiet save for the movement of water and creaking of wood. Both men drew their respective pistols and walked onto a large deck that had three buildings on each side. A wooden chest was inside the building in front of them. Wesker motioned towards it. Chris nodded and walked towards it. Before he entered the building, he jumped back as a large wooden and bone spear tried to impale him. Both he and Wesker were quickly surrounded by twelve natives. Their skin was gray with bits and pieces missing. Each were armed with a spear.

"What are these?"

"The natives! The parasite they have been infected with has mutated. Fascinating."

"How about I leave and you can stay and analyze them?"

"Sounds fine!" Wesker grabbed Chris's belt and flung him onto one of the building's roof. "I trust you can aim up there." One of the natives thrust his spear at Wesker. He dodged and grabbed the spear with his free hand. He ripped it free from his grasp and swung it around in a circle. It knocked most of the natives down. Wesker impaled one of the downed natives with the spear so hard it busted through the dock. Leaving the spear, he leapt onto the roof of the building opposite of Chris. He brought his large barreled magnum around and opened fire at the natives. Chris followed suit with his pistol. It wasn't long before the natives had dissolved into nothing. "That was easy." Wesker and Chris jumped off the roofs.

Chris holstered his pistol. "Don't you ever throw me like that again."

Wesker shrugged. "If your going to take it personally."

Chris walked into the building with the chest and flung it open. A stone slate sat on the bottom with part of a design on it. The edges looked like they connected with something else. "One down." Chris pulled out the slate and slipped it into his belt pack.

"And three to go!"

* * *

The pair managed to capture another slate before stopping at a dock that led to a large enclosed area. There was a large building at the end of a huge area of water. Most of the area came up to their knees were others looked much deeper.

"What is this?" Chris glanced at Wesker. "Got any ideas?"

"This is new to me. Its not like I kept tabs on every single thing that happened here. That was what Maxwell was for."

With little more to do, they began the trip through the water. Making sure to stay clear of the water. They didn't get far when a dark shadow moved out of one deep parts. It flew at Wesker. "Look out!"

Wesker turned in time as a large crocodile shot up and tried to bite. He gripped the creature's jaw. With a grunt of effort, he tore off the top jaw and flung the now dead crocodile down. "Thanks. That could have hurt."

"Don't thank me. I was just worried he wouldn't fill up on you."

Wesker chuckled. His face turned serious and he knocked Chris down. Before Chris could complain, a blue bolt of energy exploded against the water he had occupied. The air a few feet away rippled and a huge armored humanoid appeared. It was covered in black armor. It seemed to grunt as four large blades appeared on its arms. They sparked with energy.

Chris pushed himself up. "Another experiment?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I say the distortion of its cloak when we entered this area. Water appears to be its weakness."

Chris drew his pistol. "He looks like they guy who killed Sheva. I want some answers."

Wesker cracked his neck and pulled out his magnum. "As do I."

Before ether could make a move. A loud roar caused all three of them to turn towards a deep dark water near the far edge of the enclosure. A crocodile the size of a jumbo jet burst out of the water. It opened its mouth and three black tentacles whipped around on both sides of its mouth. Its yellow eyes locked onto them. It roared again and moved towards them.

"Wesker?"

"Stop asking me what things are! Just kill it!" Both him and Chris opened fire. The predator taking a cue fired his plasma caster at the creature. The bullets bounced off the heavy skin and the plasma shot exploded harmlessly against it.

"Plan B?"

Chris nodded. "Run!"


	9. Marshlands pt2

The Predator awoke with a roar. The pain and burning that had filled his body had vanished. He was looking straight up, but the sunlight didn't sting his eyes like it normally would have. He sat up and found himself completely stripped of his damaged armor and weapons. Normally this would fill any hunter with concern, but he was to fascinated by his bare arms and chest. All the wounds he had sustained were gone. Even the scares from hunts long since past had healed. His feelings of this was mixed. He was thrilled the wounds sustained from the humans and Hard Meat were healed, but a true warrior carried their scares with pride. Knew the story behind each one and would recite the tale when asked or challenged. His claws stole his attention from his missing scars. A purplish substance was on them. He wiped them off on a nearby plant. It slowly began to wilt. More of the substance dripped from his claws until they were coated again. Eons ago, his people did hunt with poised claws and fangs before technology replaced them. Some how, the long dormant venom organs had been reactivated. The hunter touched his mandibles, but found them clean. He looked around and saw a large silver box sitting several feet away. It bore the symbol of The Bad Blood. A predator skull with a sword through it. He stood up and felt a surge of energy through his body. He hadn't felt this good in years. The box was perfectly smooth save for a small latch with a red button. The hunter pressed the button and the box opened. A set of sliver predator armor and weapons sat inside the box. The predator chuckled. The hunt could begin anew.

* * *

Wesker easily outpaced Chris and the armored creature as they ran through the water from the huge crocodile. The trio's goal was a large building with a large opening. A large metal gate hung over it. He ran into the building and spun around. A metal chain connected the top of the gate to the wall using a large metal nail to hold it in place. All he had to do was pull the nail out and he would be free of Chris and the creature pursing him. Wesker reached out and grabbed the nail. Chris and the armored creature ran past him. But he wouldn't have the pleasure of killing him personally. He yanked out the nail and the gate slammed shut. The crocodile crashed into it and it bent. Chris spotted a rusted ladder leading to the upper level.

"Over here!" Chris quickly climbed the ladder.

Wesker moved to follow, but the armored creature grabbed him and through him into the water. Blades appeared on the creature's wrist and he charged. "So you want to play." He leapt to his feet and dodged the blades. From the bent gate, the tentacles from the crocodile lashed about trying to grab them. "And such an interesting playground." The creature attacked again. Wesker dodge and tried to counter with his fists. He managed to land a strong punch that sent the creature back, but half of his left hand was cut off by the creature's wrist blades. Wesker laughed as bones reformed and his skin quickly grew over them. "Want to try that again?" He reached underneath his coat and pulled out a pair of large curved knives. "Come on then!" The pair met with steel clashing. Sparks flashed as the metal hit. Despite Wesker's enhanced speed, the creature was keeping pace. Wesker missed parried and received a hard metal boot to his exposed chest. Wesker fell back and felt a black tentacle wrap around his leg. He cursed as the tentacle ripped him off his feet and dragged him towards the waiting maw of the crocodile's mouth. He threw one of his knives and it sliced through the tentacle. He rolled to his feet and jumped clear as another tentacle swiped at him. The creature moved to great him as he landed. Wesker turned in the air and tossed his last knife. The creature dodged, but the knife managed to slice off the creature's plasma caster from his shoulder armor. Wesker landed facing the creature. He gripped the creature's wrists. Wesker's eyes glowed with red fire.

"I am through playing. I will deal with your masters later." Wesker dropped backward and drove his feet into the stomach of the creature. He fell into the water and flipped the creature off of its feet and into the waiting mass of tentacles. The tentacles quickly wrapped around the creature and tried to pull it through the gate. Wesker shot forward at high speeds and gripped the creature's left wrist. He typed a few commands into the commuter. With a mock salute he ran at the ladder and jumped to the higher level.

"What happened?" Chris looked down the hole.

"Me and our armored friend had a little disagreement." Wesker's eyes dimmed and he stumbled a little. "We should go now."

Wesker and Chris ran through the room. They reached a balcony with a metal guard rail. As they ran, Chris spotted a metal slate. He scooped it up as they jumped onto the rail and launch themselves into the air. A powerful explosion ripped through the building and blasted them across the enclosed area. The hit the water just short of the dock where the airboat was docked. Bits and pieces of the large crocodile rained down on them. When the rain of gore finally stopped they stood up. Chris shook the water out of his hair. He had landed in a deep part and was sparred the worst of it. Wesker on the other hand, was covered. Chris tried, but failed not to laugh. Wesker just sneered and removed his ruined leather jacket. He removed the last of his daggers and tossed it aside.

"Shall we?"

* * *

The sun was high over head as Sheva followed the predator that had saved her. He had told her that his given name from the tribe was Stalker of the Night. She called him Stalker for simplicity. He wore a mix of metal and fur armor. No doubt salvaged from his crash. His metal mask mirrored the one the hunter that had hunted her wore, but it was missing the eye pieces. They moved through the marshlands through a narrow shallow that ran the length of the area. She wouldn't have believed it was here if she hadn't been walking on it. They had said little since setting out. No doubt the hunter had mix feeling about this hunt. He held up his hand and signaled for them to get down. Sheva crouched down and spotted a pair of canoes floating past. Each had a pair of tribesmen. Their skin was dark and looked partly rotted. The skin around their teeth had worn away, leaving each with a sinister toothy smile. Their orange eyes scanned the perimeter as they floated by. When they were out of earshot.

"What happen to them?"

Stalker reached into his belt pouch and pulled out a small pile of papers. "This was written by a child in the village." He handed them to her. "A man came to offer medicine to the tribe. Whatever it was, it did this to the people. They killed off the women and slowly turned into savage territorial creatures." Sheva was speechless as the papers slowly detailed the child's own decent into madness. She handed them back to the predator. "When I found out, I was unsure of what to do. So I returned to my hunt for The Hard Meat."

"We will find who is responsible."

"And I will smash his skull. He is not worthy of my wall."

Sheva didn't agree with killing Irvine, but didn't dare argue the point now. Satisfied that the tribesmen were gone, they continued on their path.

* * *

Chris piloted the boat away from a large island where they had gotten the third plate. There had been a small ambush by infected, but they were easily dispatched. He hated to admit that he and Wesker were making a great team. Wesker for his credit had said little about his plans for the world. Both men seemed to have silently agreed to keep to the matters at hand. Plenty of time to kill each other later. The boat went past a wrecked ship. The front deck still floated above the water and he spotted a blue flame on a pole on the deck. He turned the boat and stopped next to the wreck. The Merchant set down a long silver case and waved.

"Greetings stranger. See you have found a new friend."

"Friend is not the word I would use. Tolerable irritation is closer."

"Cute!" Wesker looked The Merchant over. "And you are?"

He chuckled and opened his coat. Pouches of ammo and more than a few guns could be seen. "Answer question."

"Sufficiently."

Chris grabbed a bag from the boat and handed it to The Merchant. "Found some trinkets and gems."

The Merchant looked in the bag and nodded. "Fair haul. New gun or just ammo."

"Ammo. The guns you gave me are working perfectly."

"Good! And you?"

Wesker shook his head. "I doubt you have anything I would be interested in."

The Merchant chuckled and pulled out a shining silver magnum with a very long barrel. "S&W M500. I've seen this make a hole in a tank. A significant upgrade to the M350 you are carrying."

Wesker smirked. "You take cash?"

* * *

The Predator reached the edge of the marshlands. The armor was sleeker than his old and the weapons drew less power. Perfect for an extended hunt. He lifted the cover off of his left gauntlet and pressed a few buttons. A metallic birdlike object flew overhead and into the marsh. The drone would find where his prey had gotten. He looked at his claws and realized there would be a reckoning after his clan found out the deal he had accepted with one of the banished ones. He shook off those feeling and thoughts. The hunt was all that mattered. He moved into the marsh.


	10. The Village

The sun was at its highest point as Stalker led Sheva out of the plant filled area marsh and to a flatten dirt area. It was a village composed of several small and large huts. Each were in a desperate state of neglect. At the far end was a large castle-like structure made of bamboo and wood.

"Is this the tribe's village?"

Stalker nodded. "This place use to be so full of life. Children playing, the elderly offering their wisdom when ever asked, and the women carefully attending things while the men hunted. It was a place of tranquility. Now it is little more than a grave."

"Why did we come here?"

He pointed to a large basket that hung from a series of cables near the top of the castle-like structure. "The strange men that spread the disease built it to win the village over. It goes across an unusually thick portion of the marsh. It will save us several hours of travel. As much as I loath to use their device."

"I'm sure you'll see the poetic justice in it. Their device will help us avenge the tribe and put stop them from bringing anymore misery."

The pair moved through the deserted village. The buildings creaked unnaturally as the wind blew around them. They passed a stilted hut with a half cage design underneath it. A dead man was laying in the center of it. A slight gleam from the body caught Sheva's eye. "What a moment!" She ran to the body. It was a man in a BSAA uniform. He had been killed by a spear through the stomach. The gleam had come from a large pistol in his vest holster. She pulled it out and found it was a six shot S&W M29 magnum. To her pleasure, it was loaded and the man had six more rounds in his belt pouch. She stood up in time for large wooden spikes to erupt from the ground and lock her into the cage. All of sudden, their was a shout and the ceiling above her shattered as three infected tribesmen dropped down. "Crap!" She took aim and fired a round. The bullet caused the nearest tribesmen's head to explode. The recoil from the gun knocked her back and she tripped over the corpse of the dead BSAA agent.

Stalker ran to the wooden spikes and tried to rip one out of the way. As it started crack, a loud thump issued from behind him followed by a familiar battle cry. He turned in time to be smashed in the chest by a large stone club. It sent him flying several feet and crashed into the side of a hut. Stalker recovered and his wrist blades activated. It was the only one of his high-tech weapons he had made sure still worked. His attacker was a twelve foot human, dressed in tribal cloth and a huge stone mask. Was this the power of the parasite? Stalker shove the question from his mind. He had to kill this mockery and save the last member of the tribe he had vowed to protect. He roared a challenge and charged. The giant infected moved quicker than his size would show and met the charge with his stone club. The hunter jumped and landed on top of the club. The change in weight threw the tribesman's balance off. As he miss stepped, Stalker leap off the club and slammed his wrist blades into the eye holes of the mask. The tribesman yelled and flailed about. Stalker kicked clear and landed on the ground. He rushed forward and sliced into the left leg of the blinded giant. The giant fell, but Stalker kept running and grabbed the wooden spike he had been pulling on. With a roar he ripped it out of the ground as the giant tried to stand. Stalker spun around and flung the spike like a spear. It impaled into the center of the giant tribesmen and he fell down for good. Before Stalker could begin to remove another one, another giant and a small group of tribesmen appeared in front of the fortress. Stalker glanced over his shoulder. Sheva had gotten up and nodded to him. The hunter roared and charged the group.

Sheva dodge the remaining two tribesmen and fired again. The shot impacted the chest of the tribesman blasted him to the ground. He decomposed instantly. The last one swung at her and knocked the gun from her hand. Undeterred, Sheva unsheathed a machete from her belt and cleaved the infected's head down the middle. A strong kick to its midsection sent it backwards. She tightened her grip and slammed the blade into its chest. The tribesman yelled and fell to the ground. She scooped up the gun and tried to squeeze through the opening that Stalker had made. Unfortunately it wasn't large enough. Sheva heard a set of growls as three more tribesmen dropped into the cage. "Damn!" Outside the cage, Stalker was quickly being surrounded by the growing number of infected. The giant was wisely keeping out of the hunter's reach. It looked like nothing short of a miracle could help them.

A flash of light filled the area and blinded everyone. Sheva made out a dark shadow flying towards the spikes that closed off the cage. The shadow turned into a man dressed all in black. He hit the spikes and shattered them into splinters. He moved like a whirlwind and crushed the three infected against the side of the cage. He stood in the center of the cage and cracked his neck. He looked at Sheva and an eyebrow raised. "Is the BSAA loosing their dress code these days?"

"You wear what you can. Who are you?"

"Albert Wesker. Me and my partner were walking by and thought you could use a hand."

"Partner?"

As Stalker and the infected were regaining their eyesight. A steady stream of bullets ripped through several of the infected behind Stalker. The hunter leapt out of the crowd and landed next to the man who cam to his aid. "I am indebted to you."

Chris smirked. "I figure anyone who is fighting these things is a friend."

"Indeed."

"Chris!" Sheva ran up. "Your alive."

"I'm glad to see you survived." He looked over her outfit. "Going native?"

"It is a long story." She readied her bow. "So how did you meet your new friend?"

"Longer story!"

"One best left for later." Wesker appeared. "Our hosts are getting restless."

The four stood ready as the giant bellowed his war cry. The infected attacked. Sheva took a few steps back and fired off arrow after arrow. The arrows hit with high impact and tore flesh from bone. Chris stood his ground and fired his customized pistol in three round bursts, taking down the infected Sheva had stunned with her arrows. Stalker dove into the group, ripping and tearing into whatever got with in reach. Wesker cracked his knuckles as the giant stomped towards him. His eyes flashed red and he shot into the air. Wesker smashed his knee into the stone mask the giant was wearing and it cracked under the blow. The giant fell down as Wesker landed. Not missing a beat, he grabbed the large ankle of the giant and grunted as he pulled the giant off of the ground and flung him into a hut that collapsed under the impact. He pulled out one of his daggers and flung it at the giant. It flew through one of the cracks in his mask and exploded. He rolled his shoulders and waited. It took little time for the others to finish what remained of the infected. Sheva stared wide eyed at the remains of the giant.

"What are you?"

Wesker chuckled. "You want to tell them, Chris?"

Chris spat on the ground. "Depends on how your going to react."

"Just remember what is at stake. Personal and other."

Stalker stood patiently and waited. While Sheva kept looking from Chris to Wesker.

Chris sighed. "This is Albert Wesker. Former STARS captain and Umbrella spy. He is partly responsible for what is happening here because of Uroboros."

"What?" Sheva drew her magnum and aimed it at Wesker. "Then why are you working with him?"

"Because we need his help. Apparently one of his experiments backfired on him. If we don't stop the plan he set in motion, the entire world will die."

Her finger shook on the trigger. "We don't need his help. We have Stalker now."

Chris put his hand on the gun and pushed it down. "I don't like it either. But we need all the help we can get. I don't trust him, but he doesn't want the world destroyed anymore than we do."

"Well, not completely."

"Your not helping."

Sheva sighed and put the gun away. "Alright. But he makes one wrong move, I'm going to put a bullet between his eyes."

Wesker bowed. "Such a charming woman. I take it you were going to use the gondola that Spencer set up for the tribe."

Stalker stepped up and glared down at Wesker who stood a head shorter than the hunter. "What do you know of this? Who is this Spencer?"

Wesker adjusted his sunglasses. "An old brilliant, but delusional man who tried to become a god. I put him out of misery."

"We will have much to discuss." Stalker's wrist blades activated and the tips stopped just a breath away from Wesker's neck. "After I avenge the tribe."

Wesker chuckled. "Looking forward to it."


	11. Ambush

After a tense minute, Wesker and Stalker separated. The hunter led them through the bamboo fortress to the gondola that had been set up at the top of it. It was a simple metal basket activated by a metal lever. Chris gave the thing a small kick. It creaked and shook a little too much for his liking. "I'm not overly confident about how much weight this thing will hold. We might have to go in pairs. Any idea how long this trip is?"

Stalker shook his head. "Never rode in it myself. I would guess ten minutes."

"Just over thirty minutes total. Lets just hope all that noise we made didn't alert any of the others."

Sheva sighed. "With all the luck we've been having."

Wesker ran a gloved hand along the cable. "So shall we draw straws?"

"I think we should keep our current pairings." Chris stood up. "Besides, I don't trust you out of my sight."

Wesker did his best to put on a hurt face. "Really, Chris. What could I have possibly done to make you not trust me?"

Chris fumed and swung his fist at Wesker. He made no effort to dodge and the fist landed clearly on Wesker's jaw. Wesker's face barely moved. "Stop pushing you luck. I still don't fully believe you."

Wesker grabbed Chris's wrist and twisted it slightly. "And don't think this partnership means I have forgiven our past encounters. I'll give you some leeway because it serves my needs. But I am keeping track." He released Chris's wrist. The two stood and glared at each other.

Sheva got in-between the two of them and gently pushed them apart. "Alright you two. Looks like you two need be separated. There is just too much testosterone in this group. I'll ride with Wesker. It seems that I am the only one who would be able to stand the trip."

Chris shook his head. "That isn't a good idea. He might kill you."

Wesker put on a hurt face. "Would I do that?"

Sheva pushed past Chris and stepped onto the gondola. "I'll be fine. If he does kill me, I am sure you two will make him pay for it."

Wesker scratched his chin. "Ride on a small gondola with a beautiful scantily clad woman." He chuckled. "I'm in!" Stalker blocked his path. Wesker smirked. "Yes?"

"Touch her and I will pull your intestines out through your mouth and reinsert them through your rectum."

"How imaginative." Wesker slowly worked his way around the massive hunter and stepped onto the gondola. He held his hands up. "Look no touching."

Chris laughed and pulled the lever. He walked up to Stalker as the gondola disappeared from view. "I think I'm going to like having you around." Stalker simply grunted.

* * *

The village was fully rendered in red 3D. The imaging abilities of the scouting device was more than sufficient. The Predator watched two of his prey use an ancient cable convenience to move away. He pondered on way another predator was there and seemed working with the soft meat. Perhaps there was more involved with this hunt than he originally thought. He felt his mind wander and had to shake it to refocus. He worried what other changes might be happening in his body. He growled and slammed his fist against his chest armor. Such things would wait. That woman and man had contributed to him having to except help from the banished one. He would claim their skulls and then question the other predator. Such was the nature of the hunt. He plotted the path of the cable device and pinpointed its end. His hover disk would take him to the drop off with plenty of time to prepare an ambush. He would claim his first skull and a bonus one at the same time. The hunter closed his computer and jumped onto his hover disk. He would soon claim his first real trophy.

* * *

After ten minutes of silence, the pair got off the gondola. They stood on a wooden platform that overlooked a large pool. A small structure stood in the center of the pool with a retractable bridge on either side. Sheva rubbed her arms as Wesker sent the gondola back.

"This place has a bad feel to it."

"It should. This is where the tribe took people to be executed."

"Why here?"

"Oh!" Wesker pointed to the murky water as a large shape moved out of sight. "The large crocodiles just to fathom a guess." He sighed. "And of course the bridges we need to cross are retracted."

"I'm certain you will have no trouble jumping across."

"Trying to put me to work I see." He rolled his shoulders as he took position in front of the first raised bridge. The maneuver was painfully simple. Jump across, lower both bridges and wait for the two morons to join the group. Wesker had to admit he was tempted to just cut the rope to the gondola and have some fun with Sheva. He sighed as he shook the thought from his mind. Stopping crazed clone comes first. He bent down and charged forward at high speed. He leapt high and as he sailed in the air, a large crocodile shot from the water and tried to capture him in its powerful jaws. Wesker crunched his legs near his chest and just missed being grabbed. He landed roughly on the ground and pushed himself to his feet. The crocodile splashed into the water and vanished. Wesker whistled, "Damn! That wouldn't have been fun. You want to try the jump?" He laughed at the look he got from Sheva. "I'll right, I'll lower the bridge." He gripped the leaver as he started to pull, he say three points of light in the shape of a triangle appeared briefly above his head. He ducked down as he pulled the leaver. A bolt of light exploded against the wall his head had been in front of. Wesker turned saw nothing from where the shot had come from. Sheva had her bow out and was like wise, looking around. Wesker took a step toward the bridge. A small rocket shot from the ground and exploded in front of him. Thick cables connected by a metal disk wrapped around Wesker's body. They began to tighten and it took all of his enhanced strength just to keep them from crushing him.

"Hang on!"

Sheva started to run across the bridge, but the hunter appeared in front of her. With one powerful swing of his arm, he smacked her down to the ground. She spun to her feet before the hunter could make another move and jumped back nearly twenty feet. Both Hunter and Sheva were surprised by the feat of dexterity. She brought her bow up and fired an arrow. The arrow impacted the chain mail that protected his stomach. To his surprised, the arrow managed to dig into the skin. The hunter ripped the arrow free. The tip was made of the same metal as his armor. As much as he wanted to rip the female's head off, he had to know where she got the metal for her arrows. His wrist blades activated and he charged. Sheva managed to fire two more arrows before the hunter got into striking range. One arrow bounced off of his chest plate, the other managed to impact in-between his shoulder and chest armor. The Predator ignored the pain and lashed out with a furry of swipes. Sheva dropped the bow and ducked low. One of the hunter's swing sliced into her arm, but not deep. Sheva pulled out her knife and rammed it into the unarmored portion of his thigh. The Predator roared and managed to grab Sheva by the back of her neck. He flung her against a pile of rocks nearby. He gripped the knife and ripped it free. The blood on it was dark green as apposed to the glowing green it normally was. Ignoring this, he tossed the knife down and his twin plasma casters activated. Sheva rolled clear as the bolts obliterated the rocks. As she stood up a large clamp snapped out of the ground and ensnared her right ankle. The Predator chuckled as he walked up to his captured prey. He would have his revenge and a worthy skull for his wall. As he neared her, a dagger impacted his back and exploded. He was blasted off of his feet and hit the ground hard. When the dust cleared, Sheva saw Wesker standing a few feet away. Most of his left arm was missing and what was left looked like it had been chewed off.

He smirked. "Very little that can hold up against an crocodile's jaw."

"Your arm?"

"Hurts like hell." He bent down and looked at the clamp that held her ankle. "This will be a challenge with just one arm."

"Wesker!"

"What?" A shadow enveloped him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I should have worked alone." He jumped clear as blades filled the area he had been in. He landed on his feet to stare down a very angry hunter. "Tough one I see." Wesker pulled out a spare pair of sunglasses from his belt and slipped them on. "I'll have to fix that." Wesker turned into a blur as he shot forward and aimed his skull shattering kick for the hunter's chest. The predator grasped Wesker's foot and stopped him dead in his tracks. The enhanced human nodded. "Not bad!" He spun his body and launched his other foot at the hunter's head. The predator caught his foot and flung Wesker across the water. Wesker crashed into the structure on the other side. He coughed up blood and struggled to his feet. "Like to see you do that again." The Predator crouched down and launched himself into the air. He landed next to Wesker and looked down on the smaller man. Wesker gulped. "That was just a saying." The hunter gripped Wesker's neck and pulled him off of his feet. He brought his free hand's blades back to slice his head free from his shoulders. Wesker kicked his feet against the structure and sent them splashing into the water. Wesker and the hunter surfaced in time for a large crocodile to rear up behind them. It was a fifty chance. The crocodile's jaws snapped around the hunter and pulled him under. Wesker dragged himself out of the water and dropped near Sheva. "Guess I didn't taste that good." Sheva just sighed.

Several minutes later, Chris and Hunter walked onto the scene. Wesker hadn't moved and Sheva couldn't. "Did we miss something?"

* * *

**Author Note:** Sorry for the long wait. Kept getting distracted. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	12. History

Chris couldn't help but laugh as Wesker struggled to his knees. "The man destined to be a god has finally been brought down. How does it feel to be mortal like the rest of us?"

"Hold your jokes, Chris!" Wesker fumbled at his belt and pulled out a small metal case. "Just remember this, without me you will never see your precious partner again or save this dirt ball form Uroboros." Wesker popped open the case and revealed a set of three large syringes filled with a milky white substance. He pulled one out and pulled the cap off the needle with his teeth.

"What is that?"

"An insurance policy." Wesker shoved the needle into the stump of his arm and pressed the plunger. His teeth clenched in pain, but he repeated the process with the last two syringes. He stood up and grunted as large bubbles of flesh started to grow on his stump. He yelled out as the bubbles exploded and a new arm instantly grew in place of the old. Wesker shook the blood off his new arm and smiled. "Advanced stem cells further enhanced with the T-Virus." He chuckled as he made a fist. "And to think the US banned such useful research."

"You're a monster, you know that?"

"History is written by the winners. What you call a monster will be known as a god sooner than you think."

A clicking sound filled the air as Stalker freed Sheva's foot from the trap. The predator stood up as Sheva rubbed her ankle. "I wonder why one of my people is here. This isn't one of our hunting grounds."

"Most likely still holds a grudge for what happened in the mines." Sheva retrieved her bow.

"And he wasn't the only one." Chris stepped up. "One attacked me and Wesker in the wetlands."

Stalker nodded. "I must find out what is going on here. It is doubtful that crocodile managed to kill my kinsman. I will remain and wait for him to return to find your trail."

"Are you sure?"

Stalker handed Sheva his retractable spear. "He will continue to hunt you unless killed or convinced to stop. I will try to talk to him before I try to kill him. I am honor bound to protect you."

Chris offered him his shotgun. "That guy has some serious hardware, you need something."

Stalker pushed the gun away. "No matter what the armament, it will be a fair fight. Now go!"

Wesker clapped his hands together. "If he is so determined to cover our escape, we should let him without any fuss." With a last reassurance from the predator, the trio headed into the jungle. Stalker sat down on the ground cross-legged and began to meditate as he waited.

* * *

The group ran down the path and stopped in front of a pair of grey tents stood. Each bore the Tricell logo. Chris looked around the abandoned camp. "Tricell? What are they doing here?"

"Don't they help fund the BSAA."Sheva picked up some dropped papers. "This doesn't make any sense."

Wesker pushed passed the pair and started to search one of the tents. "Tricell wanted to pick up where Umbrella left off. The bought up all of Umbrella's equipment, research, and in a few cases the people." He opened up a small yellow chest. "Ah, clothing!" He fumbled through it and sighed. "Women's clothing!" He stood up and went to go check the other tent.

Sheva looked over the pile and closed the tent flap. "I'll be a minute." Soon, Sheva walked out of the tent wearing tight khakis and red tank top. "A little small, but better than running around in those furs."

Chris smirked. "No one was complaining when you were."

"Well now you can focus more on the mission."

Wesker walked out of the other tent. His torn black outfit had been replaced by a zebra pattered safari outfit complete with matching jacket and hat. He slipped a pair of sunglasses on. "Not my colors, but this will work. Going to kill who thought this was a good idea, if he is still alive."

"Well if we are all finished changing our clothes." Chris pointed to the oil fields in the distance. "Ervine is waiting for us."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as the predator returned to the execution platform. Stalker's eyes opened and he stood up. The two stood silent for several minutes before the younger predator spoke.

"_What are you doing here, elder?"_

"_A product of an accident. My ship was damaged and several Hard Meats escaped. I just claimed the last skull."_

"_I am currently hunting a special prey. If you do not have a way off this planet, I will take you to the nearest ship after I have claimed my trophy."_

"_This is why I am talking to you. You hunt a female that is a member of a small tribe that I swore to protect. The two males that are traveling with her are of no concern to me. Claim their skulls if you wish."_

The younger predator fists tightened. _"That soft meat grievous injured both my body and honor. I will plunge my blade into her torso and rip out her heart."_

"_You hunt for vengeance, not for honor or glory. This is not our way."_

"_This doesn't matter. I will have my vengeance on that female who dared to injure me."_

Stalker activated his wrist blades. _"I see I must teach you our way."_ The plasma caster on the younger predator's shoulder hummed to life and blasted into the chest of Stalker, knocking the elder down. Stalker damaged armor barely held up to the blow and he clutched his burning chest. _"You ignored the rules of combat."_

"_I am a Bad Blood now. Survival of the fittest is all that matters. I will leave you here to think about that, if you survive the night."_ The predator cloaked and returned to the hunt.

* * *

Chris climbed up a small hill and froze at the sight before him. They had reached the oil fields. Miles and miles of oil drills and refineries. Black smoke sprayed from the countless smoke stacks that dotted the landscape. Sheva and Wesker joined him at the top as he pulled out a pair of binoculars from his belt. "I don't see any zombies or anything else moving except the machinery."

"A lot of it is automated." Wesker took off his sunglasses and his eyes glowed faintly as his eyes narrowed. "The machines are in desperate need of repair. The windows are too dirty for me to see through."

Sheva held her hand up to try and see better. "How can you see that far without binoculars?"

"Evolution!" Wesker's eyes stopped glowing and he slipped the sunglasses back on. "I'm afraid that the layout has been changed since I've been here last. Have a plan of attack, Chris?"

"No clear path and we have no idea where Irvine could be hold up. Plus there are a lot of place for an ambush. We have to be crazy to go in there. Wesker, you lead the way!"

"Hoping I suffer some terrible fate by way of trap or ambush?"

"Well I figured your superhuman abilities would be best at point. But if that does happen, I won't complain."

"Just remember, I die and your chances of catching Irvine and seeing Jill drop to near zero." Wesker jumped off the hill.

Sheva stopped Chris from following him. "What is really going on between you two?"

"A very old score that dates back to the final weeks of Raccoon City. I stopped him from cashing in on what happened at the old Umbrella Mansion. I left him for dead, but he came back stronger than before. The second time I ran into him was on an island where Umbrella had set up a secret base. He had come to gather research for his new boss, but one of the experiments had gotten loose and once again I stopped him from getting what he wanted." Chris sighed and slipped the binoculars back onto his belt. "The last time I ran into him was at the Spencer Estate. He killed Spencer, which admittedly wasn't a bad thing. We fought and for the longest time, I thought Jill had sacrificed herself to kill that monster. But it turns out he survived and has been holding Jill ever since."

"Now you have teamed up with him. What do you plan to do after this is all over?"

Chris's fists tightened. "I won't let him get away with this."

"That is all I needed to hear. Let's get to the death trap and find that weasel."

"Right!"


End file.
